Mi Familia
by Flor loveanime
Summary: Naruto se da cuenta de lo que siente por Hinata. Cuando al fin estan juntos una mision los separa. Cuando se reunen logran casarse y descubrir que los padres de Naruto viven los llevaran a vivir nuevas aventuras y a vivir a pleno su amor. Lean mal summary - UP! Ya estamos casi en el final, ultimo capitulo y epilogo prontoo! comenten!
1. Chapter 1

**Un NaruHina hecho por mi,, **

**Aclaro que naruto no me pertenece, solo digo que me encanta la pareja y digo que me gustaría que pasara por eso escribo esto, para que tanto ustedes como yo podamos disfrutar de un NaruHina que sea de su agrado**

**Desde ya aclaro que no soy muy buena para esto y que es el primer fic en esta sección. **

**Aclaro también que los capítulos no soy ni cortos ni largos, no son excesivamente largos ni tampoco excesivamente cortos.**

**Me gusta escribir, y mas que nada lo hago por hobby**

**Ahora no tengo nada que hacer y me gustaría que disfrutéis del fic**

**Gracias por leer el acotamiento y ahí va el fic, aprovecho y digo que el fic esta basado en unos 2 años después del comienzo del shippuden, es decir que los personajes tienen entre 17 y 18 años**

**Las edades de los personajes principales (algunos personajes, solo 4), son:**

**-Naruto: 18 años**

**-Hinata: 17 años**

**-Sakura: 17 años**

**-Sasuke: 18 años**

**Ahí va fic:**

_**Mi familia**_

_Capitulo 1_

_By Flor Loveanime_

Era un día normal en Konoha y nuestros ninjas se preparaban para un día de campo, era un día hermoso, el sol estaba radiante y los pájaros cantaban alegres.

En la casa de una hermosa joven de pelo negro azulado, y hermosos ojos color perla, de unos 17 años de edad. La chica se preparaba para ir al día de campo con sus amigos.

-Ahh! que me pondré, allí va a estar Naruto-Kun, ¿que haré?-Hinata decía desesperada sin saber que ponerse

-Vamos hermana apresúrate, esta tu amigo Kiba esperándote abajo- Hanabi, su hermana menor, le decía a gritos desde el pasillo

-Ya salgo Hanabi, dile que espere un poco mas – Hinata respondió

Al poco ratito, la chica oji-perla estaba en la sala junto a su amigo Kiba. La chica vestía un pantalón azul (igual al del shippuden) y una camisa color lila larga, al igual que sus ojos, con un adorno de pequeñas flores decorando el cabello. Se veía verdaderamente hermosa. Su amigo, vestía la ropa de siempre en el shippuden.

Al verla, Kiba quedo plasmado, nunca había visto tanta belleza, pero su pensamiento fue interrumpido por la dulce voz de Hinata.

-K-Kiba-Kun, ¿nos vamos? – Dijo con su tartamudeo común

-Si Hinata, vamos-Dijo Kiba

Al salir de la mansión Hyuuga, se dirigieron hacia el parque donde ya se encontraba la mayoría de sus amigos de la infancia. Al llegar se encontraron con Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji y Tenten junto a Neji. Lo primero que hizo Hinata al llegar, fue mirar si estaba Naruto, pero se encontró con que no había llegado. Ella no sabia que hacer hasta que lo único que pensó fue en preguntar algo no muy obvio.

-¿Ya estamos todos?- Ella pregunto

-No, falta el dobe de Naruto, pero ya debe de estar por llegar, igual que Lee.-Sakura dijo – Pero bueno cambiando de tema, mira que buen cuerpo tienes Hinata, porque nunca lo muestras?

-SA-SAKURA-CHAN! No digas eso! –Decía una roja Hinata

-Bueno Hinata tranquila, perdón si te incomodo pero es la verdad, verdad Ino-cerda?-Decía Sakura a Ino

-Si Sakura-frentona, tienes razón-Mirando celosamente a Hinata

-Bueno, bueno, cambiemos de tema ¿si? – Dijo Kiba viendo la cara roja de Hinata

-De acuerdo, cambiemos de tema, habemos del hecho que el baka de Naruto todavía no vino-decía Ino furiosa

**Un rato después **

Se ve llegar a un chico rubio de campera naranja con negro correr hacia ellos con una mano alzada saludando a sus amigos.

-Hola chicos perdón la demora, me entretuve en el camino jeje – decía el rubio rascándose la parte trasera de la cabeza

-Ah hola Naruto, acaso no la viste a Hinata que dijo que se iba a dar un paseo y todavía no ha vuelto, ¿no te acuerdas si la viste pasar por el camino de donde tú vienes? – Kiba dijo preocupado

-No Kiba, ¿que acaso la dejaste salir a caminar sola? ¿Por qué no la acompañaste? – decía Naruto aun mas preocupado

-No, claro que no la acompañe, ella quería ir sola, a pensar sobre su clan. Que crees, ¿que me voy a meter en su vida? – Kiba dijo nervioso

-Bueno, pues yo voy a buscarla!-Naruto dijo desesperado

-Pero Naruto, no violes su intimidad! Si se fue sola es porque no quiere que la busquen y Si ella no quiere que la busquen no vas a ir!-Sakura dijo

-Si, voy a ir porque estoy preocupado por ella- Naruto volvió a decir al tiempo que salía corriendo por donde anteriormente el había llegado

Por otro lado, en el bosque antes de llegar a la entrada principal de Konoha, una muchacha se encontraba recostada sobre un árbol, no muy lejos de donde se encontraban sus amigos anteriormente.

**POV HINATA**

_-Bueno pero que cansada estoy! ¡Tengo mucho sueño! En cualquier momento me quedo dormida – _pensó sin darse cuenta que ya se estaba durmiendo y que estaba cayendo lentamente del árbol

-_Pero ¿Quién me sostiene? –_ pensó sintiendo algo que la agarraba por la cintura antes de caer al suelo, que la hizo despertar.

**FIN POV HINATA**

**POV NARUTO un rato antes**

_-¿Esa es Hinata?-_ Pensaba mientras veía a una linda muchacha apoyada sobre un árbol con los ojos medio cerrados

-¡_**Por supuesto que es ella mocoso estupido! ¿No ves que es la única chica que tiene un cuerpo tan caliente?**_

_**-**__¡Pero tu! ¿Qué haces aquí Kyuubi? _

_-__**Pero que mocoso tan dobe, ¡no ves que yo estoy en tu conciencia, yo se todo lo que tu piensas y sientes!**_

_**-**__Si eso ya lo se, pero porque hablas así de Hinata si ¡__yo no pienso eso de ella!_

_**-A mi no me vengas con esas, yo se lo que tu piensas y ¡vos también sabes que lo pensas!**_

_**-**__Bueno, dejemos de pelear, ahora,¿Qué hacemos con ella? Esta dormida sobre el árbol me da cosa despertarla_

_-__**Muy simple, esperemos a que se despierte**_-

Pero en ese momento Naruto nota algo

-_Hey Kyuubi mira ¡HINATA SE ESTA CAYENDO DEL ARBOL!-_decía Naruto mientras corría hacia el árbol donde se encontraba Hinata

-_**Vamos mocoso apúrate antes de que la chica se mate contra el suelo**_

_**-**__Si ya lo se - _ Dijo mientras se colocaba bajo el árbol agarrando a Hinata antes de caer al suelo.

**FIN POV NARUTO**

Poco a poco, Hinata fue abriendo los ojos y se encontró con unos ojos color azul como el cielo mismo. El dueño de esos ojos se sintió feliz por que la dueña de esos ojos perlados había despertado.

-Hinata-Chan que bueno que estas despierta, pensé que te habías golpeado con algo en la caída- Naruto dijo tranquilo

-Na-Naruto-Kun – Dijo Hinata tartamudeando como siempre

-Hinata ¿esta bien?

-Si Na-Naruto-Kun estoy bi-bien

-Bueno Hinata vamos al picnic, deben estar preocupados, hace tres horas que te fuiste

-¿COMO? ¿Ya paso tanto tiempo? No puede ser, Gomen Naruto-Kun por hacerte venir hasta acá.

-No hay problema Hinata, me quede pensando en este rato

-¿Y que pensabas? Si no es mu-mucho meterme en tu vida

-No, tranquila, no es entrometerse, pensaba en todo lo que he cambiado en este tiempo, bueno lo que has cambiado vos también

-¿En-enserio Na-Naruto-Kun?

-Si Hinata-Chan has cambiado mucho, y no solo en jutsus y combate, también físicamente…- decía Naruto mirando de arriba abajo a Hinata cuando ya estaba parada

-¡Na-Naruto-Ku-Kun! – decía Hinata mirando como Naruto la devoraba con la mirada

-EH Gomen Hinata, no era mi intención hacerte sentir mal

-No hay problema Na-Naruto-Kun, ahora volvamos al picnic

-Si pero antes… - Naruto no siguió hablando, sino que unió sus labios en un beso apasionado y con mucho amor, que Hinata no supo como reaccionar hasta que se dio cuenta que Naruto iba a romper el contacto, entonces coloco una de sus manos detrás de la cabeza de Naruto y profundizo aun mas el beso

-Naruto-Kun – Dijo Hinata con los ojos cerrados luego de romper el contacto

-¿Si Hina-Chan? – Respondió Naruto con un toque seductor en su voz

-Te amo Naruto-Kun – Dijo finalmente la Hyuuga, luego de ocultar sus sentimientos por mucho tiempo

-Yo también Hina-Chan, ¡te amo demasiado! – Respondió Naruto volviendo a besar a Hinata - ¿Querés ser mi novia Hina-Chan? – Dijo Naruto al romper con el beso

-S-Si Naruto-Kun – Contesto Hinata nerviosa

-¡Geniaaaaall! – Dijo Naruto volviendo a besar a su ahora novia

**Volviendo al picnic**

-Oigan chicos, ¿que les habrá pasado a Naruto y a Hinata? No veo que vengan – Dice Kiba preocupado

-Si tiene razón no creo que se hayan perdido ambos – dijo Sakura – Miren alla a lo lejos, son ellos?

-Que bueno que llegaron chicos- Dijo Sakura – Ya nos estabamos preocupando.

-perdón la demora, es que Hinata estaba dormida cuando la encontré y no quería despertarla.-Dijo Naruto

-Ah bueno, pero igual, podrías haberla cargado y la traías Naruto – Dijo Kiba enfurecido

-No, mejor que espere, sino no hubiera pasado nada de lo que paso – Naruto dijo sonrojado

-Ah si claro – Kiba dijo- ¿EHHH? ¿Que paso? – Dijo Kiba dándose cuenta de lo que habían dicho

-Eh nada, nada – Dijo Hinata mientras sentía que Naruto le apretaba la mano y ella se sonrojaba.

-¿Que significa esto? –Kiba dijo al ver este último acto

-Eh, bueno…

**Continuara el próximo capitulo cerca, voy a hacer todos los capítulos que le siguen y los voy a poner todos juntos de una, así es mas fácil.**

**BESOO**

**Dejen reviews**

**Flor Loveanime**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Mi familia**_

_Capitulo 2_

_By Flor Loveanime_

-Eh, bueno, es que nosotros, bueno, nosotros, somos…. – Decían Naruto y Hinata la vez pero eran cortados por Sakura

-Bueno chicos no importa, vamos a volver a Konoha que ya es hora de prepararnos para la misión contra akatsuki de mañana- Dijo Sakura

-Mejor nos vamos, ¿Hinata quieres que te acompañe a casa? – Ofreció Kiba a Hinata

-No gracias, Kiba, yo la voy a acompañar, además tengo temas pendientes con su padre – Dijo Naruto, para impedir que Hinata se fuera con Kiba

-De acuerdo, NARUTO adiós Hinata, adiós a todos nos vemos mañana – Dijo Kiba finamente antes de desaparecer junto a su perro Akamaru

Después de despedirse partieron todos hacia sus hogares en Konoha

**CON NARUTO Y HINATA**

-Bueno Hina-Chan creo que tengo que hablar con tu padre, ¿no te parece?

-Si Naruto-Kun, creo que tienes que hablar con el, pero no creo que sea este el mejor momento

-¿Por qué Hina-Chan?

-Porque mi padre esta arreglando todos los trámites del liderazgo del clan y mañana no podré ir a la misión por eso.

-Bueno Hina-Chan, es una lastima, pero nos vamos a ver dentro de unos días.

-Si Naruto-Kun, bueno ahora me voy – Decía Hinata mientras depositaba un dulce beso en los labios del Ninja rubio

-Chau Hina-Chan nos vemos, ¿vas a ir a despedirme mañana no?

-Si Naruto-Kun por supuesto que voy a ir – Dijo Hinata antes de desaparecer por la puerta principal de la Mansión Hyuuga

**Al otro día en la entrada de Konoha**

-Bueno creo que ya estamos todos, mejor nos vamos – Dijo Sakura mientras empezaba a caminar hasta la entrada pero era parada por Naruto

-No Sakura-Chan, falta Hinata

-No Naruto, ¿que acaso nadie te dijo que Hinata no vendría a la misión?

-Si Hinata me lo dijo, pero me prometió que iba a venir a despedirme – Dijo parándose delante de ella mirando hacia adentro de Konoha

-Pero Naruto, Hinata no vino, seguramente no va a venir, mejor vamos, ya sabes como es su padre, seguramente le dijo que no vendría y no puede venir.

-Si tienes razón Sakura-Chan – Dijo Naruto empezando a caminar fuera de la villa con la cabeza agacha por la tristeza cuando de pronto escucho un grito

-¡NARUTOOO-KUNNN!

-¿Hinata? – Dijo Naruto volteando a ver la dueña de aquel grito

-Gomen Naruto-Kun por no venir antes, es que mi padre no me dejaba salir hasta que le dije que te venia a ver a ti, ya le conté todo y esta de acuerdo, solo quiere hablar contigo cuando vuelvas- Dijo Hinata agitada

-¡Genial Hina-Chan! Es sorprendente que te hayas decidido a hablar con tu padre

-Si, después de todo es mi vida ¿no?

-Bueno chicos lamento interrumpir, pero debemos irnos – Dijo Jiraya que estaba mirando la escena con cara pervertida

-De acuerdo, adiós Hina-Chan nos vemos pronto, no me extrañes y piensa en mi ¿si? – Decía Naruto dejando un suave beso en los labios de la oji-perla, cosa que nadie entendió

-Si Naruto-Kun, vos tampoco me olvides y piensa en mi – Respondía volviendo a dejar un beso, pero ahora era ella la que lo inicio.

-Chau Naruto-Kun, chau chicos ¡nos vemos pronto! – Grito Hinata mientras se giraba y corría hacia su casa nuevamente

**EN LA ENTRADA, YA SALIENDO PARA LA MISION**

-¿Que fue eso Naruto? – Dijeron Sakura, Jiraya y todos los allí presentes a Naruto

-¿Que acaso no puedo besar a mi novia en frente suyo? – Dijo Naruto

-¿Tu que?-Dijo Kiba sorprendido

-Mi NOVIA, ¿algún problema? – Dijo Naruto retadoramente con los ojos del Kyuubi

-No nada, nada – Contesto Kiba con miedo

- Pero, bueno, desde cuando salen? Esa Hinata, no nos dijo nada – Dijo Sakura enojada

-Salimos desde ayer cuando la fui a buscar al bosque, estuvimos hablando y antes de volver, la bese y nos pusimos de novios – Dijo Naruto acordandose de lo que habia sucedido el dia anterior, ante la mirada de odio de Kiba

Ya habían pasado aproximadamente 3 meses de que Naruto y su equipo había partido de Konoha y una chica peli-negro-azulado empezaba a extrañaba a cierto Ninja rubio.

**FUERA DE LA MANSION HYUUGA **

-Hinata ¿estas segura de que quieres salir así vestida?-Decía una niña peli-negro-azulado a su hermana mayor-Tu nunca sales con vestido y mucho menos sin tu campera, así te ves muy exuberante hermana-

-Si Hanabi, estoy segura, me encanta este vestido que me regalo mi padre y me lo voy a poner porque me gusta como me queda, además es lila como nuestros ojos Hanabi-Decía muy segura Hinata mientras salía de la mansión con un vestido hasta un poco antes de las rodillas color lila, con un escote en v lo que hacia ver mas hermosa a la Hyuuga, el vestido era al cuerpo, por lo que le marcaba la perfecta figura. (El vestido abajo tenia un pantalón ya que era corto)

-De acuerdo hermana, igual déjame decirte que te ves hermosa

-Gracias Hanabi, cuando tengas mi edad vas a ser igual o más hermosa que yo – Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa sincera de oreja a oreja

-No creo nee-san, pero gracias por el cumplido, adiós nos vemos en la tarde – Se despidió Hanabi de Hinata

**YA EN CENTRO DE KONOHA**

-_Tal vez debería ir a pasear a los bosques de la entrada, dicen que allí hay muy lindas flores – _Pensaba la Hyuuga mientras caminada hacia la entrada

**EN LA ENTRADA DE KONOHA**

Hinata estaba llegando a la entrada de Konoha cuando se encuentra con…

-Valla Hinata no pensaba encontrarte aquí – Decía Ino

- Si, y con ese vestido, que buena que estas – Añadió Sai sin darse cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta, cosa que escucho Hinata y se ruborizo e Ino se enfureció

-¡Saiiiiiiiii! ¡Voy a matarte! – Le grito Ino enfurecida

-Pero ¿que dije mi amor? – Dijo Sai sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho anteriormente

-Dijiste que Hinata estaba re buena – Ino añadió enfurecida

-¿Yo dije eso? No puede ser – Se excusó el chico

-Si lo dijiste, pero bueno ya paso – Se tranquilizó Ino para luego preguntar – Hinata-chan ¿que haces por aquí?

-Nada, yo solo estaba paseando y juntando flores y me dijeron que eran hermosas por aquí

-Ah si son hermosas, bueno nos vamos que tenemos que ir a la florería – Dijo Sai llevándose a Ino

Hinata siguió caminando hasta llegar a un árbol donde había unas flores hermosas que nunca había visto y se detuvo a observarlas

-Pero que hermosas flores-Dijo encantada por aquellas flores

-Ninguna de estas flores es tan hermosa como tu – Dijo un hombre cuya voz le parecía conocida pero no sabia bien de quien era, por lo que se dio vuelta y se topo con que los labios del desconocido estaban junto a los de ella en un dulce beso. Cuando Hinata se dio cuenta, reacciono y se separo, y preparo su mano para pegarle una cachetada al desubicado que se había atrevido a besarla pero su mano fue parada por la mano del desconocido a la vez que le decía

-¿A mi me vas a pegar? No nos vemos por tanto tiempo y ¿así me recibís? Que novia ruda que tengo – Dijo un rubio oji-celeste al momento que le sonreía a Hinata

¡NOVIA! Esa palabra retumbaba en los oídos de Hinata hasta que vio esos ojos hermosos con los que soñaba cada noche

-¿Naru..Naruto-Kun? –Dijo Hinata sin poder creer que lo tenía en frente

-Si Hina-Chan soy yo ¿Qué no me vas a dar un beso? – Decía mientras Hinata saltaba a abrazarlo fuertemente como si no quisiera volver a dejarlo ir

-¡No sabes como espere este momento Naruto-Kun! Te extrañe muchísimo! – Decía Hinata emocionada

-Yo también mi amor, no aguantaba mas el momento de verte – Decía el rubio – Estas hermosa

-Vos estas hermoso – Decía mientras le pasaba dulcemente la mano por la mejilla

-Te amo mi amor – Dijo Naruto antes de volver a besar a su novia

-Yo…. también… te…. amo – Decía Hinata entre besos mientras le acariciaba el pelo a Naruto y de un salto enroscó sus piernas en la cintura del rubio aun besándolo

- Bueno, bueno, ¿es necesario este tipo de exhibicionismo? – Dijo Kiba celoso

-Déjalos Kiba hace mucho que no se ven, necesitaban sentirse el uno al otro – Dice Sakura

-Pero no es necesario que se le suba así, ¿para tanto?

-Perdón chicos necesitaba un buen beso – Decía Naruto mientras abrazaba por la cintura a Hinata que se encontraba totalmente roja

-Esta bien chicos no se preocupen, Ahora hay que ir a presentarle el informe de la misión a Tsunade-sama – Decía Sakura – Pero si querés Naruto podes quedarte con Hinata

-¡Si genial! – Decía un contento Naruto mientras besaba a Hinata

-Bueno los dejamos y nos vamos chau disfruten – Dijo Sakura con una mirada picara hacia Hinata haciendo que esta se sonrojara

Una vez se fueron todos, Naruto y Hinata fueron al bosque de las afueras de Konoha y se sentaron debajo de un árbol, Naruto sobre el pasto apoyado en el árbol y Hinata sobre Naruto

-Sabias ¿que te extrañe muchísimo? –Dice Naruto cortando el silencio que se había formado

-Y vos ¿sabias que yo te extrañe mas? – Dijo Hinata dándole un beso a Naruto que éste respondió sin quejarse

-Bueno veo que has vuelto y que ya estas disfrutando el tiempo libre con una linda señorita, desde cuando te has vuelto tan romántico Naruto, y dime linda ¿Cómo te llamas? – Dijo…

**Perdón por la intriga que dejo pero es para que lean ya en el prox cap se enteraran quien es**

**Flor Loveanime**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Mi familia**_

_Capitulo 3_

_By Flor Loveanime_

-Bueno veo que has vuelto y que ya estas disfrutando el tiempo libre con una linda señorita, desde cuando te has vuelto tan romántico y dime linda ¿Cómo te llamas? – Dijo Jiraya mirando con picardía a su alumno

-Soy Hinata Hyuuga – Pero no terminó porque Naruto terminó la frase por ella

-Es mi novia ero-sennin, así que no intentes pasarte de listo con ella – Dijo Naruto retando al sannin

-Tranquilo muchacho, solo quiero decirte que nos vamos de entrenamiento por dos años – Dijo Jiraya

-Genial! Ero-sennin, no te parece grandioso Hinata, esperen un momento, ¿dos años dices? No quiero irme por tanto tiempo y dejar a Hinata acá – Dijo Naruto abrasando a Hinata por la espalda

-Pero Naruto-Kun, tenés que ir – Dijo Hinata sin tartamudear (perdón pero me canso de que siempre tartamudee)

-Pero Hina-Chan, no quiero dejarte acá – Dijo Naruto

-Tienes que ir, si te quieres convertir en Hokage, tenés que ser mas fuerte – Dijo Hinata – Yo siempre te voy a esperar, no me importa esperarte si se que vamos a estar juntos cuando vuelvas – Dijo Hinata decidida.

-De acuerdo Ero-sennin, ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

-Mañana por la tarde – Respondió éste

-De acuerdo, pero entonces ahora quiero pasar un tiempo con Hinata A SOLAS ¿nos dejas? – Dijo Naruto

-Claro muchacho, yo tengo que ir a decirle a Tsunade que nos vamos – Dijo Jiraya yéndose

-Bueno Naruto-Kun, vamos, te acompaño a casa y así preparas tus cosas – Dijo Hinata

-Si, pero antes quiero ir a hablar con tu padre – Dijo Naruto

-De acuerdo, vamos – Dijo Hinata mientras iban hacia la mansión Hyuuga

**EN LA MANSION**

-Padre, aquí está Naruto, ya volvió de viaje y quiere hablar contigo – Dijo Hinata a su padre

-Bien Naruto, toma asiento – Dice señalándole a Naruto un sillón – Hinata tu ve a espéranos afuera – Dijo por último

-Pero padre – Intentó decir Hinata pero su padre no la dejó

-Nada de peros, quiero hablar sólo con él! – Dijo Hiashi

Después de que Hinata se fue, ambos hombres se quedaron hablando un largo rato, hasta que finalmente salieron

-Y ¿Qué paso? ¿No me van a decir nada? – Reprochó la chica

-No pasó nada Hinata sólo quería hablar a solas con mi futuro yerno - Dijo Hiashi a su hija

-Si mi amor, no pasó nada tranquilízate – Le dijo Naruto – Bueno, será mejor que se vallan que se hace tarde y no van a poder estar mucho tiempo juntos antes de que Naruto se valla con Jiraya-sama – Terminó Hiashi

-Bien, padre nos vamos, adiós - Dijo Hinata yéndose junto con Naruto

**Afuera de la mansión **

-Naruto-Kun, ¿que hablaron con mi padre? ¿Qué dijo? ¿Aceptó o no? ¿Por qué estas tan callado? – Dijo la Hyuuga

Hina-Chan, no hagas tantas preguntas, bueno, a ver, hablamos de muchas cosas, pero si aceptó, y estoy callado porque no se como voy a decirte….. una cosa – Dijo Naruto nervioso

-¿Qué sucede Naruto-Kun, no me asustes, ¿Qué sucede? ¿ No estas feliz de que haya dicho que si? – Pregunto Hinata un poco asustada

-No te asustes, no es nada malo, si estoy feliz, bueno, Hinata, después que vuelva del entrenamiento, ¿te quieres casar conmigo? – Dijo el rubio nervioso viendo la cara de su novia totalmente roja

-S..Si, Naruto-Kun, si quiero casarme contigo! – Dijo Hinata abrasando lo mas fuerte que pudo a su rubio favorito – Te amo! – Dijo para terminar besándolo

-Yo también te amo, mi amor! – Dijo Naruto besándola de nuevo

-Bueno, ven vamos a casa que tengo algo para ti- Le dijo el rubio

**Cuando llegaron a la casa del rubio**

-Hina-Chan, toma - Dijo el rubio dándole a su futura esposa el anillo de compromiso – Es para ti, para que cada vez que lo veas te acuerdes de mi y de que cuando vuelva nos vamos a casar

-Naruto-Kun, es hermoso! – Dijo Hinata viendo el anillo de diamante que tenia en frente – Me encanta – Dijo besando al rubio después de ponerse el anillo

-Me encanta que te encante, ahora me ayudas a hacer el bolso? – Dijo Naruto a lo que Hinata accedió y se pusieron a hacer el bolso hasta que se hizo de noche y despidiéndose con un dulce beso, Hinata se fue a su casa

**Al otro día antes de irse**

-Y Naruto, ya te despediste como corresponde de la señorita, ¿verdad? – Dijo Jiraya a su discípulo

-Si, anoche nos despedimos ¿Por qué ero-sennin? – Dijo Naruto sin darse cuenta la forma en que su maestro le hablaba

-Uh, así que anoche ¿eh? – Dijo Jiraya con cara picara – Y ¿Qué dijo su padre cuando no llegó a dormir su hija a su casa?

-¿Cómo que cuando no llegó? Hina-Chan fue a dormir a su casa, estuvo hasta tarde en mi departamento pero después se fue – Dijo Naruto

-Ah, bueno, pero mira Naruto hablando de la chica, mira quien viene allá – Dijo Jiraya

-¿Ah? ¡Hina-Chan! ¿Qué haces acá? – Preguntó Naruto

-Naruto-Kun, vine a despedirme por ultima vez! – Dijo Hinata llegando hasta el rubio

-Ah Hina-Chan te voy a extrañar! – Dijo Naruto abrasando muy fuerte a Hinata

-yo también te voy a extrañar mucho, pero ya veras como pasa el tiempo y nos veremos pronto – Dijo Hinata a su novio

-Bueno Hina-Chan chau, nos veremos pronto – Dijo Naruto a su novia agarrándola de la cintura y besándola muy apasionadamente

-Te amo – Dijo Hinata mientras lo besaba igual que él al ella y lo abrazaba por el cuello

-Yo mas – Dijo Naruto al mismo tiempo que la volvía a besar

-COF* COF* Bueno creo que es tiempo de que nos vallamos – Dijo Jiraya a su discípulo mientras los miraba atentamente cada movimiento cuando se besaban (N/A: Este ero-sennin, que pervertido)

-Eh, si, creo que tiene razón jiraya-sama – Dijo educadamente Hinata separándose de la boca de Naruto pero sin soltar su cuello y sin que él le suelte la cintura

-Bueno, esta bien – Dijo Naruto de mala gana

-Pero, chico, no vas a poder ir si no soltas la cintura a la jovencita – Dijo Jiraya a Naruto a lo que Naruto después de volver a besar a Hinata se soltó de ella y se fue junto con Jiraya para su viaje de entrenamiento

-Chau Naruto-Kun – Gritó la Hyuuga haciendo ademanes con la mano despidiéndose de Naruto y éste respondió igual.

**Sorry capitullo cortoo**

**Finn caaap 3 hasta el próximo!**

**Byee!**

**Flor Loveanime**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Mi familia**_

_Capitulo 4_

_By Flor Loveanime_

YA HABIAN PASADO CUATRO MESES DESDE QUE NARUTO SE HABIA IDO DE VIAJE CON JIRAYA Y NO SE HABIA TENIDO MAS NOTICIAS DE ÉL.

Era un día normal, el sol calentaba la mañana en Konoha y unas lindas jovenes habían sido elegidas por la Hokage para ser las personas que iban a ser asignados como Junnin, entre las elegidas, estaban Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka y Sakura Haruno.

El primero en recibir su uniforme y ser designado Junnin, fue Shino, el siguiente Kiba, la siguiente fue, Hinata y los siguientes fueron Ino y Sakura.

La jornada ya había pasado normalmente entre festejos por los nuevos nombrados pero una llamada de la torre de la Hokage había asustado a todos los allí presentes.

-Hokage-sama ¿Qué sucede? – Dijo Hinata asustada entrando junto a los demás junnins de la aldea.

-Nada Hinata, tranquila, en realidad solo quería hablar contigo, que no te dijeron que era solo para ti el llamado? – Preguntó la Hokage ordenando a los demás a salir

-¿Para que me necesitaba Hokage-sama? – Preguntó Hinata

-Solo era para decirte que tuve noticias de Naruto, me llegó un mensaje de Jiraya diciendo que todo iba progresando muy bien y que en un tiempo mas van a regresar – dijo Tsunade

-gracias Tsunade-sama, gracias por decírmelo – Dijo emocionada la Hyuuga – No sabe lo feliz que me pone recibir noticias de él

-De nada querida, sabia que te gustaría saberlo – Dijo Tsunade al tiempo que veía a su otra ex-alumna salir de la oficina

UN AÑO Y MEDIO DESPUES DE LA PARTIDA DE NARUTO PARA ENTRENAR CON JIRAYA

Una joven se encontraba en un gran jardín entrenando junto a su padre

-Hinata, veo que has mejorado hija mía – Dijo Hiashi como era golpeado en el estomago por Hinata haciéndolo volar unos metros

-Gracias padre, me han servido mucho las practicas con Neji y contigo – Dijo la Hyuuga

-De nada, que bueno que te hayan servido, bueno pero ahora es hora de irnos a tomar el té con tu hermana y primo.

-De acuerdo, vamos – Dijo Hinata

SEIS MESES DESPUES FUERA DE LA MANSION HYUUGA (2 años después de la partida de Naruto)

-Hinata-Chan, acompáñanos que nos vamos a los baños termales de las afueras de Konoha – Dijo Sakura acercándose a su amiga

-De acuerdo, vamos – Dijo Hinata siguiendo a la pelirosa

-Si! A ver si por fin te alegras un poco Hina – Dice casi en grito Ino a su amiga ya que se daba cuenta que extrañaba a cierto rubio de ojos celestes

-Bueno, a que esperamos! Vamos! – Dijo emocionada Sakura

EN LOS VESTIDORES DE LAS AGUAS TERMALES

-Bueno chicas, ya es tiempo de cambiarnos e ir a las termas – Dijo Sakura al momento que miraba a Hinata que empezaba a cambiarse y le decía – Hinata-Chan, ¿porque no mostras el físico que tenés y lo escondes con esa campera tan grande? Tenes un cuerpo increíble!

-Ah! Sakura-Chan, no me mires así! Me da vergüenza - Dijo Hinata totalmente colorada – Dejen de mirarme así! – Dijo a sus otras amigas que la miraban

-Pero Sakura tiene razón Hinata-Chan! Tienes un cuerpo increíble – Dijo Tenten a la Hyuuga a lo que sus otras amigas asintieron

-Bueno, pero dejen de mirarla así, que la ponen nerviosa – Dijo Ino – Mejor entremos de una vez - Dijo la rubia para despistar el tema del cuerpo de su amiga

YA ADENTRO

Cinco jóvenes mujeres de 19 años aproximadamente, (piensen que pasaron dos años) se encontraban dentro de las aguas termales hablando de todo un poco (sobre todo de chicos) hasta que de pronto…

-Al fin encuentro un baño de aguas termales mixtos! Podré seguir con mi investigación! – Dijo un hombre de cabellera blanca y marcas en las mejillas que entraba a las aguas termales sin aviso

-Pero ero-sennin estos baños no son mixtos! Son solo de mujeres! Vamos de aquí viejo pervertido! – Dijo su acompañante rubio de ojos celestes – Yo quiero llegar a Konoha rápido y vos me haces perder el tiempo acá – Terminó el joven

-Pero que dices Naruto, no ves que este es el paraíso

NARUTO! NARUTO! Ese nombre rondaba en la cabeza de Hinata que quiso sacarse la duda y mientras las mujeres se encargaban de Jiraya, ella averiguaría si había escuchado su nombre.

Las mujeres pegaron semejante golpe a Jiraya, que salió volando de los baños haciendo caer a Naruto que quedó delante de muchas mujeres que lo miraban furiosas, pero sobre todo unas cinco chicas lo veían furiosas a explotar y una chica lo veía con vergüenza

-NA-NARUTOOOOOOOOOO! – Gritó Sakura a todo pulmón

-Ho-Hola Sakura-Chan veras, no fue mi intención, es que ero-sen… - Pero no terminó la frase ya que se avivó (N/A: uh al fin se avivó este inútil jaja), si estaba Sakura tenía que estar Hinata

-No hay explicación razonable Naruto, lo vas a lamentar – Dijo Sakura pero no pudo pegarle a Naruto, ya que una chica peliazul con una toalla envolviéndole el cuerpo, se paró delante de ella

-No, Sakura-Chan, de-de él me-me encar-go yo – Dijo una tímida Hinata con cara diabolica.

-Bien Hina-Chan, después de todo él es tu novio – Dijo Sakura tranquilizándose

-Hi-Hina-Chan! Yo te puedo explicar, mi amor, no es lo que parece, yo no soy un pervertido, fue ero-senn… PAFF – No pudo terminar ya que Hinata le pego una cachetada que le hizo dar vuelta la cara por la fuerza pero cuando volvió su cara hacia donde se encontraba su novia, se sorprendió de ver que ella estaba llorando

-Perdón Naruto-Kun, pero te lo merecías por seguir a Jiraya-sama – Dicho esto, se tiro en los brazos de su novio mientras unió sus labios después de esos largos dos años

Se siguieron besando, Naruto con sus brazos en la cintura de Hinata y ella con sus brazos sobre el cuello de él. Cuando se quedaron sin aire, tuvieron que separarse ante las miradas atónitas de las demás mujeres y las caras de envidia hacia Hinata por el rubio

-Te extrañe mucho Naruto-Kun – Dijo Hinata rodeando aún su cuello con sus brazos

-Yo también, extrañe mucho tus besos – Dijo Naruto con sus brazos aún sobre la cintura de Hinata y besándola nuevamente

-*COF*COF Bueno chicos, ya es hora de ir soltándose, después van a tener tiempo de sobra, ahora Naruto FUERAAA! – Gritó Sakura mientras Naruto le daba un último beso a ella y se iba corriendo al tiempo que decía

- NOS VEMOS FUERA HINA-CHAN!

FUERA DE LOS BAÑOS LUEGO DEL MOMENTO BOCHORNOSO

Naruto pensaba _"Es increíble, Hina-Chan está mas grande y mas hermosa, quien lo hubiera dicho que me iba a enamorar así"_

_**-Claro que si mocoso, que acaso no te das cuenta que estamos cada día mas enamorados de esa mocosa – **_Dijo el Kyubi a su amo

-_Si, no puedo creerlo, además viste allá adentro, con esa sola toalla! Uy Kami-sama si que está buena! Como la amo! Es hermosa aunque esa cachetada que me dio dolió y mucho, veo que ha mejorado – _Pensó Naruto

_**-Créelo, pero si, dolió, pero no me digas que no nos recompensó con ese beso que nos dio – **_Dijo el Kyubi a Naruto, pero su charla fue interrumpida por las chicas que ya salían

-Al fin fuera! Cuanto tardan! Menos mal que valió la pena para ver semejante hermosura – Dijo Naruto, la tardanza refiriéndose a Sakura y lo último refiriéndose a Hinata mientras la agarraba de la mano y la apretaba a su cuerpo y la besaba. Siguieron con el beso hasta que Sakura interrumpió pegándole a Naruto en la cabeza

-Pero Sakura-Chan porque fue ese golpe – Dijo el joven de 20 años con voz ronca por el paso del tiempo a su antigua compañera de equipo de 19 años aún sin soltar a su novia de 19 años

-Valla Naruto, te ha cambiado la voz! Tenes voz, me atrevería a decir sexy! Pero la de Sasuke-Kun es mejor – Dijo Sakura

-Si, es ver-verdad Naruto-Kun, es mucho mas sexy esa voz mi amor – Dijo Hinata entre nerviosa y seductoramente

-En serio crees que mi voz es sexy Hina-Chan? – Dijo Naruto y al ver la respuesta afirmativa de su novia la abrazó aún mas y la besó muy apasionadamente a lo que Hinata contestó el beso intencionándolo aún mas pero fueron cortados por una voz de fondo que dijo

-Bueno, pero veo que no estas perdiendo el tiempo Naruto, recién llegas de viaje y ya le rompes la boca a la pobre chica, déjala respirar por lo menos

**BUENOO FIN DEL CAP 4 **

**BESOO**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**

**Flor Loveanime**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Mi familia**_

_Capitulo 5_

_By Flor Loveanime_

-Pero ero-sennin, necesitaba un beso, hace dos años que no me dan un beso así – Dijo Naruto sin soltar a su novia

-Bueno a ver si se dignan a volver que mi Sasukito-Kun me debe de estar esperando – Dijo Sakura con corazoncitos en los ojos

-Ahh si Sakura-Chan ya volv… - Pero Naruto no pudo terminar de hablar ya que se le vino a la mente lo que acababa de decir Sakura - el Teme ha vuelto a la aldea? – Preguntó Naruto sorprendido

-Si, volvió después de matar a Orochimaru y haber hablado con Itachi-san acerca de lo que sucedió – Dijo hinata a su novio que la tenia abrazada por la cintura

-Guau! Al fin se dignó a volver – Dijo Naruto con cara feliz

-Si, y dijo que en cuanto vos vuelvas, que quiere amigarse con su hermano del alma - Dijo su novia nuevamente

**TIEMPO DESPUES EN KONOHA**

Las chicas junto a Naruto que iba abrazado con Hinata, y Jiraya que iba mirando el cuerpo que las chicas tenían, llegaron a las puertas de Konoha y se encontraron con los hombres que custodian la entrada

-Hola amigos, somos nosotros, Jiraya el legendario sannin y mi discípulo Naruto Uzumaki- Dijo Jiraya a los señores

-Pues bienvenidos, chico cuanto has cambiado – Dijo a Naruto – Señorita Hyuuga, su padre me dijo que cuando vuelva de su baño, valla de inmediato a la mansión para firmar los papeles del liderazgo del clan – Dijo ahora refiriéndose a Hinata

-De acuerdo, enseguida voy para allá – Dijo la chica volviéndose a su novio – Naruto-Kun, me quieres acompañar, seguramente mi padre se alegra de verte – Dijo la chica

-Si amor, voy con vos – Dijo el chico mientras se despedía de los otros y salía junto a la chica

**EN LA MANSIÓN HYUUGA**

Al tocar al timbre, abrió una chica de unos 4 años menos que Hinata, pero igual a ésta, con pelo marrón claro

-si, quien es? – Dijo la chica – Ah nee-san, eres tu, y veo que ya volviste Naruto-nii-san – Dijo la chica dejando pasar a su hermana y su cuñado

AL LLEGAR A LA OFICINA DE SU PADRE, HINATA ENTRO SEGUIDA DE NARUTO, NEJI Y HANABI

-Padre, me dijeron que querías verme – Dijo la Hyuuga mayor soltando la mano de su novio

-Si, quería verte para firmar los papeles – Dijo su padre – Valla, veo que has regresado Naruto, que tal tu viaje? – Preguntó el hombre viendo a Naruto

-Todo bien señor, gracias a Kami-sama, no me ha pasado nada – Contestó Naruto

-Bueno ahora hija firma los papeles del liderazgo del clan, y pasas a ser la líder del clan hyuuga – Dijo Hashi a su hija al momento en el que ella firmaba – Bien, ahora estamos todos a su disposición futura señora Uzumaki, líder de nuestro preciado clan Hyuuga – Dijo Hiashi

-Gracias padre – Dijo ella recibiendo las felicitaciones de todos los allí presentes

-Bueno, ahora que te veo aquí, Naruto, tengo algo que hablar contigo, muy importante – Dijo sacando un sobre de su bolsillo – Toma

NARUTO EMPEZÓ A LEER PERO DE PRONTO SUS OJOS SE LLENARON DE LAGRIMAS, AL VER SU REACCION, HINATA SE SENTO AL LADO DE ÉL EN EL SILLON EN EL CUAL SE ENCONTRABA, Y DANDOLE PEQUEÑOS BESOS EN EL CUELLO LE PREGUNTO QUE LE OCURRIA MIENTRAS ELLA EMPEZABA A LLORAR

-Naruto, esta carta me la entregó el Yondaime el día de tu nacimiento, osea el de su muerte y el de tu madre – Dijo Hashi viendo a Naruto que lloraba

-NARUTO: SE QUE TE RESULTARÁ RARO RECIBIR ESTÁ CARTA DE PARTE DE HIASHI HYUUGA, PERO ÉL ES EL ÚNICO VERDADERO AMIGO QUE TENGO, EN ÉSTA, YO EL YONDAIME, CUARTO HOKAGE, MINATO NAMIKAZE, ALIAS ARASHI UZUMAKI, DEJO UNA CONSTANCIA PARA TI, EN LA QUE TE DIGO HIJO MIO, QUE ESO ES LO QUE ERES, MI HIJO, HIJO DEL CUARTO HOKAGE, HIJO DEL YONDAIME, HIJO DE MINATO NAMIKAZE, HIJO DE ARASHI UZUMAKI, ESTE NOMBRE QUE ADOPTÉ, PARA QUE NO SUFRAS LOS DAÑOS QUE PRETENDERAN CAUSARTE MIS ENEMIGOS, PERO YO PRETENDO QUE AL CUMPLIR LA MAYORIA DE EDAD, ADOPTES ESTE APELLIDO, NAMIKAZE, YA QUE ES EL TUYO VERDADERO. POR TU CUERPO CORRE LA SANGRE Y FLUYE EL CHACRA DE UN NAMIKAZE Y COMO TAL, QUIERO QUE ESE SEA EL APELLIDO QUE TOMES, Y QUE EL DÍA QUE FORMES TU FAMILIA, SIGAS ADELANTE CON TUS SUEÑOS Y CON ESTE APELLIDO TAN IMPORTANTE, EL UZUMAKI NO PRETENDO QUE LO QUITES, YA QUE ERA EL DE TU MADRE, TAN SOLO PIDO QUE ADOPTES TAMBIEN EL MIO.

HIJO MIO, ESTÁ DE MAS DECIRTE, QUE TODA MI FORTUNA ES TUYA Y QUE LA GRAN MANSIÓN NAMIKAZE TAMBIEN LO ES. TE PIDO QUE ME PERDONES POR EL KYUUBI, PERO SE QUE PUEDE SERTE DE AYUDA, Y LO QUE YO PRETENDIA ERA QUE FUERAS VISTO COMO UN HEROE.

DE MAS ESTÁ DECIRTE TAMBIEN, QUE SERAS MI SUCESOR EN EL PUESTO DE HOKAGE, POR LO TANTO, CUANDO DEBAN DECIDIR SOBRE QUIEN SERA HOKAGE, TIENES TODOS LOS PUNTOS MAS IMPORTANTES, ÉL DEL YONDAIME, QUE ES TU PADRE, Y EL DEL CLAN MAS PODEROSO DE TODA KONOHA, LOS HYUUGA, QUIERO QUE SEPAS, QUE HIASHI Y SU FAMILIA SON AMIGOS INCONDICIONALES Y QUE ESPERO QUE ALGUN DIA PUEDAS SER TAN AMIGO DE SU HIJA MAYOR, QUE CUANDO NASCA VA A SER DE TU MISMA EDAD PRACTICAMENTE, QUE LLEGUEN A SER MAS QUE SIMPLES AMIGOS, ME GUSTARIA QUE TE CONSIGAS UNA MUJER A LA QUE AMES COMO YO AMO A TU MADRE, Y AUNQUE NO SEA LA NIÑA HYUUGA, YO VOY A ENTENDER QUE LO HACES POR AMOR.

DONDE SEA QUE ESTÉ EN EL MOMENTO EN EL QUE LEAS ESTO, QUIERO QUE SEPAS QUE VOY A ESTAR MUY ORGULLOSO DE VOS YA QUE SEGURAMENTE SOS IGUAL A MI, JAJA.

TE AMO HIJO, NUNCA LO OLVIDES

TU PADRE, YONDAIME, MINATO NAMIKAZE

-Eso decía la carta – Dijo Naruto al terminar de leer lo que su padre le escribía – Es increíble – Dijo Naruto casi gritando

-Que sucede Naruto –Kun, no te enfades con él, él te ama seguramente – Dijo su novia defendiendo a su difunto suegro

-No lo digo por eso, lo digo porque sin conocerme me conoce tanto que hasta desde que nací supo que yo me iba a terminar enamorando de ti Hina-Chan – Dijo besando dulcemente los labios de su prometida

-Naruto-Kun! – Dijo ella avergonzada – Que pensas?

-Lo único que pienso es que no me importa – Dijo Naruto dejando sorprendidos a todos

-Pero que dices Naruto-Kun? – Dijo la chica

-Eso mismo Hina-Chan, en esta carta me dice que es mi padre y lo entiendo, y le agradezco que me lo diga, con respecto a lo del apellido voy a hablar con Tsunade-obaa-Chan para hacer los papeles para el cambio de apellido y pasar a ser Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, y lo que no me importan son sus disculpas – Concluyó Naruto

-Pero Naruto-Kun, él esta arrepentido seguramente, porque no lo quieres perdonar – Dijo Hinata

-Muy simple Hina-Chan, aca me pide disculpas, pero yo no lo voy a perdonar, porque no hay nada que perdonar, él es mi padre y se supone que si hizo lo que hizo fue por mi bien, entonces no tengo nada que perdonarle porque no hay nada que perdonar, porque no veo que haya cometido algún error que tenga que perdonar – Dijo Naruto a su novia – En cuanto a usted Señor Hiashi, muchísimas gracias por entregarme esta carta, de veras que es muy importante para mi – Dijo ahora para Hiashi

-Bueno, creo que será mejor ir con Tsunade-sama por este tema y además yo le entrego los papeles para el liderazgo del clan – Dijo la chica Hyuuga

**UNOS MOMENTOS DESPUES EN LA TORRE DE LA HOKAGE**

-Hokage-sama, vengo a entregarle los papeles por el liderazgo del clan – Dijo la chica Hyuuga a Tsunade, al mismo tiempo que le entregaba unos papeles

-Bueno, creo que está todo en orden – Dijo mirando los papeles – Pues entonces, un gusto, Señorita Hyuuga, líder del clan Hyuuga, esta misma tarde se realizara una junta para resolver algunos temas referidos a su clan y ahí la presentaremos como líder – Dijo la Hokage mientras veía a Naruto detrás de Hinata – Y vos Naruto a que venís? Porque no creo que vengas a verme

-Bueno obaa-Chan, quiero entregarle esto que dejó mi padre para mi al momento de su muerte y quiero saber cuales son los pasos a seguir para que mi apellido sea el suyo – Dijo el chico poniéndose al lado de la Hyuuga y entregándole la carta a Tsunade

-Bueno Naruto creo que te has enterado de que tu padre el yondaime, mejor por ti, aquí tengo todos los papeles para el cambio de apellido y además una información nueva que nos ha llegado acerca de ellos de el pais de las olas – Dijo Tsunade

Bien – Dijo Naruto firmando los papeles y leyéndolos – A ver aquí dice HOKAGE-SAMA, LE INFORMO QUE HEMOS ENCONTRADO EN EL FONDO DEL MAR, DOS PERSONAS, QUE SE ENCONTRABAN EN CIERTO JUTSU QUE LOS DEJO EN ESTADO VEGETATIVO, EN ESTE PRECISO INSTANTE ESTAN RECIBIENDO EL DEBIDO TRATAMIENTO, PENSAMOS QUE ERAN PERTENECIENTES A SU PAIS, DEBIDO A QUE ESTAS PERSONAS, TRAIAN ROPAS DE SU ALDEA, ERAN UN HOMBRE Y UNA MUJER, EL HOMBRE VESTIA TRAJE DE JUNNIN Y UNA CAPA BLANCA LARGA, Y ES DE CABELLO RUBIO Y SUS OJOS SON AZULES, HEMOS PODIDO VERLOS DEBIDO A UNAS NUEVAS MAQUINAS DE INVENCION REALIZADAS EN NUESTRO PAIS; LA MUEJER LLEVABA UN KIMONO CON UN SIMBOLO DE UN ESPIRAL, AL IGUAL QUE EL HOMBRE – en este momento Naruto miro su hombro y vio el espiral que tenía característico de toda su ropa – Y SU CABELLO ES ROJIZO Y SUS OJOS SON VERDES. LES ROGAMOS QUE SI CONOCEN A ESTAS PERSONAS NOS ENVIEN UN NOTIFICADO. SIN MÁS POR EL MOMENTO LA SALUDO ATENTAMENTE

-Ya hemos notificado que son el Yondaime y Kushina, tus padres Naruto, quise decírtelo, pero primero debías volver de tu viaje – Dijo la Hokage

-Gracias Tsunade por esta información, no sabe lo feliz que me hace saber que mis padres están vivos – Dijo Naruto soltando unas lagrimas

-Cuando se recuperen mandaremos a por ellos – Dijo la Hokage

-No! – Dijo Naruto – Iré yo mismo a por ellos – Dijo decidido

-Naruto-Kun, yo voy contigo – Dijo la Hyuuga que estaba hasta el momento al margen de la situación

-No Hina-Chan, puede ser peligroso – Respondió Naruto

-No me importa, yo te acompaño, después de todo soy tu futura esposa y quiero estar contigo – Dijo la chica decidida

-Pero con esto, se retrasa el casamiento – Dijo Naruto esperando una respuesta angustiada de su futura mujer

-No, yo quiero que en la iglesia de nuestro casamiento, estén tus padres – Dijo la Hyuuga

-Vale, sabes que por eso te amo no? – Dijo Naruto mientras besaba a la chica suavemente

-Bueno, si tan desesperados están por casarse, yo los caso ahora por civil, y ante la ley y el consejo, serán marido y mujer, y cuando todo esto termine, hacen la iglesia con Minato y Kushina – Dijo la hokage

-Vale a mi me gusta esta idea – Dijo Naruto

-Llamemos a Sasuke y a Sakura para que sean los testigos – Dijo la chica

MEDIA HORA DESPUES YA ESTABAN LOS CUATRO EN LA TORRE DE LA HOKAGE

-Estando aquí todos reunidos entonces, ¿están seguros de querer hacer esto? – Dijo la Hokage a Naruto y a Hinata

-Si Hokage-sama yo estoy seguro – Dijo una nerviosa Hinata

-Yo también estoy seguro baa-Chan – Dijo Naruto mientras apretaba la mano de Hinata

-Bien entonces, Sasuke, Sakura, solo quiero una firma suya aquí – Dijo señalando unos renglones de un largo escrito – Y ahora las suyas aquí – Dijo la Hokage a Naruto y Hinata que empezaban a firmar los papeles – Bien, eso fue todo, yo los declaro marido y mujer, Naruto, cuando quieras puedes mudarte a la mansión que heredaste de tu padre – Dijo la Hokage dejando a Sakura y Sasuke con cara de WHAATT? – Y ahora vos Hinata, esta misma noche ya podes ir a dormir con tu marido, ya sos la Señora Namikaze – Dijo finalizando - Pero a que esperáis? No pensáis besarse?

Entonces en ese momento Naruto coloco su mano en la mejilla de su ESPOSA y la beso en los labios, ante los gritos de felicitación de Sakura y las sonrisas de Sasuke (N/A: en mi fic Sasuke se ríe un poco, sino es muy amargado jaja)

-Bueno, creo que esto es suyo – Dijo la Hokage mientras le daba a Naruto la libreta en la que constaba que eran marido y mujer

-Gracias baa-Chan – Dijo Naruto a la vez que la abrazaba

-Si Tsunade-sama, gracias – Dijo Hinata abrazándola también al igual que su marido

-Bueno, bueno, creo que es momento para que le comuniques a tu padre y a tu hermana – Dijo Tsunade a Hinata mientras la veía salir con Naruto luego de asentir

FUERA DE LA TORRE DE LA HOKAGE, SASUKE, SAKURA, HINATA Y NARUTO CONVERSABAN

-y hermano que se siente estar casado? – Preguntó el Uchiha a Naruto mientras lo abrazaba – No sabes cuanto lamento haberme ido, creo que perdí toda tu amistad y tu confianza

-No Sasuke, siempre vas a ser mi hermano del alma y eso nunca cambiara, sino porque pensas que te elegí como mi testigo de boda? – Dijo Naruto luego de soltarse del abrazo de su amigo y viendo a Hinata con cara embobada, mientras que ella hablaba muy animadamente con Sakura – Creo que me enamore totalmente, no creo poder vivir sin ella Teme

-Yo te entiendo, ahora no creo poder vivir sin Sakura, ¿sabes? Nunca creí enamorarme de la persona a la que siempre llame molestia – Dijo Sasuke mientras miraba a Sakura – Me pone muy feliz que seas feliz con Hinata y que te hayas dado cuenta que ella es la mujer perfecta para vos

-Si, la verdad yo tampoco pensé casarme con Hina-Chan, siempre que me preguntaban cual era mi sueño, además de convertirme en Hokage, era que Sakura este conmigo, pero ahora me doy cuenta, no era así, yo soy el hombre mas feliz del universo entero estando con Hina-Chan – Dijo Naruto mientras junto a su amigo iban hasta donde se encontraban Sakura y Hinata

-Bueno amor, creo que es hora de ir a hablar con tu padre – Dijo Naruto a Hinata mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y le besaba el cuello

-Si amor, creo que tienes razón, mejor vamos, chau Sakura-Chan, chau Sasuke-san – Dijo Hinata mientras se despedía con una mano y se iba junto a su esposo

-Chau Sakura-Chan, Teme, nos veremos en otro momento – Dijo Naruto mientras se iba junto a Hinata

EN LA MANSION HYUUGA

-Nee-san, donde estabas? Te estábamos buscando con papá – Dijo Hanabi

-Perdón, Hanabi-Chan, pero podemos hablar con tu padre – Dijo Naruto

-Si Naruto-nii-San pasen – Dijo la Hyuuga menor dejando entrar a Naruto y a Hinata

EN LA OFICINA DE HIASHI HYUUGA

-Padre podemos hablar contigo? – Preguntó la chica al lado de su marido

-Claro hija, que se les ofrece? Hola Naruto – Dijo el Hyuuga

-Hola Hiashi-sama, mire veníamos a mostrarle esto – Dijo Naruto entregándole unos papeles a Hiashi

-Bueno, a ver esto es… bueno, el cambio de apellido, bien Naruto, ahora eres un Namikaze, luego… - Pero Hiashi no pudo seguir hablando ya que Naruto lo interrumpió

-Si y ahora Hinata también es una Namikaze – Dijo Naruto mirando la cara de desentendimiento de Hiashi – Vea el siguiente papel

-Constancia de matrimonio, Hinata Hyuuga y Naruto Namikaze… oh ya veo, se casaron pues felicidades, pero porque no me dijeron nada? Me hubiera gustado estar allí – Dijo Hiashi

-Bueno, en realidad, ya estamos casados ante los papeles pero la iglesia va a ser luego de un tiempo – Dijo Hinata a su padre

-Lea el siguiente papel – Indicó Naruto

HOKAGE-SAMA, LE INFORMO QUE HEMOS ENCONTRADO EN EL FONDO DEL MAR, DOS PERSONAS, QUE SE ENCONTRABAN EN CIERTO JUTSU QUE LOS DEJO EN ESTADO VEGETATIVO, EN ESTE PRECISO INSTANTE ESTAN RECIBIENDO EL DEBIDO TRATAMIENTO, PENSAMOS QUE ERAN PERTENECIENTES A SU PAIS, DEBIDO A QUE ESTAS PERSONAS, TRAIAN ROPAS DE SU ALDEA, ERAN UN HOMBRE Y UNA MUJER, EL HOMBRE VESTIA TRAJE DE JUNNIN Y UNA CAPA BLANCA LARGA, Y ES DE CABELLO RUBIO Y SUS OJOS SON AZULES, HEMOS PODIDO VERLOS DEBIDO A UNAS NUEVAS MAQUINAS DE INVENCION REALIZADAS EN NUESTRO PAIS; LA MUEJER LLEVABA UN KIMONO CON UN SIMBOLO DE UN ESPIRAL, AL IGUAL QUE EL HOMBRE– en este momento Hiashi miro al hombro de su yerno y vio el espiral que tenía característico de toda su ropa que era seguramente de su clan y el de su padre – Y SU CABELLO ES ROJIZO Y SUS OJOS SON VERDES. LES ROGAMOS QUE SI CONOCEN A ESTAS PERSONAS NOS ENVIEN UN NOTIFICADO. ATENTAMENTE SIN MÁS POR EL MOMENTO – finalizó la lectura – eso quiere decir que… - Pero no pudo terminar ya que Naruto hablo (N/A: pero que interruptor que es este Naruto!)

-así es, es muy probable que mis padres estén vivos, y como yo los quiero buscar, Hinata me rogó que la deje acompañarme y como yo no me puedo resistir mucho a su caras tiernas, acepté, pero para no levantar sospechas, y como nosotros queríamos casarnos pronto, decidimos casarnos ahora y la iglesia cuando mis padres vuelvan – Finalizó Naruto

-Bueno, pero si es así, ya se pueden mudar a la mansión de tu padre ¿verdad Naruto? – Preguntó Hiashi

-así es, si me lo permite, esta misma tarde mudaremos todas nuestras cosas allí – Dijo Naruto

-Por supuesto que no puedo decir que no! Aunque me sienta extraño sin Hinata en la casa, ella es tu esposa y como tal debe seguir a su marido – Dijo Hiashi

-Bien, creo que iremos a inspeccionar la casa y luego venimos a buscar sus cosas – Dijo Naruto saliendo de la casa de Hiashi

LLEGANDO A LA MANSIÓN NAMIKAZE NARUTO ENTRÓ SEGUIDO DE HINATA

**Bueno aquí terminamos! Leaan el siguiente! Y dejen reviewws! Besoos!  
><strong>

**Flor Loveanime**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Mi familia**_

_Capitulo 6_

_By Flor Loveanime_

EN LA MANSION NAMIKAZE

- Ven Hina-chan, entremos a ver que hay que hacerle a la mansión para poder mudarnos – Dijo Naruto a su esposa

-Si Naruto-kun, entremos – Dijo entrando con el rubio

LA CASA ERA ENORME, TENIA TRES PISOS Y OCUPABA CASI TODA UNA CUADRA, ESTABA UBICADA EN EL BARRIO DE LOS NAMIKAZE QUE PERTENECIA A SU PADRE Y AHORA LE PERTENECA A ÉL. ENTRARON A LA CASA Y LES SORPRENDIÓ LO HERMOSA QUE ERA POR DENTRO. PARECIA QUE TODOS LOS DIAS ALGUIEN LA LIMPIARA PORQUE ESTABA RELUCIENTE, LLEGARON AL GRAN COMEDOR Y SE ENCONTRARON CON MUCHAS FOTOS DE LOS PADRES DE NARUTO.

-Tu madre era Hermosa mi amor – Le dijo la joven a su marido

-Si, verdad? Pero yo soy igual a mi padre – Dijo Naruto a Hinata mostrandole una foto de sus padres juntos

-Tienes razon, y ahora que veo tu padre es guapisimo, me doy cuenta porque tu mama se enamoro de él – Dijo Hinata para ver la reaccion de Naruto

-Ah! Claro ahora te gusta mi padre no? – Dijo Naruto riendose

-Si – Dijo Hinata viendo como Naruto ponia cara de enojado y bajaba la cabeza – Me gusta porque es igual a vos. Te amo – Dijo la chica a su marido levantandole la barbilla y besandolo tiernamente

-Yo tambien te amo – Dijo él devolviendole el beso

PASARON LA TARDE VIENDO Y RECORIENDO LA CASA HASTA QUE SE PUSO MEDIO OSCURO Y DECIDIERON IR A BUSCAR SUS COSAS PARA MUDARSE PARA ESO NARUTO MANDO A MUCHOS CLONES A HACER TODO EL TRABAJO MIENTRAS ELLOS IBAN AL PUESTO DE RAMEN A POR UN TAZON DE RAMEN DE CERDO. AL LLEGAR AL PUESTO LOS ATENDIO EL ANCIANO

-Y bien que se le ofrece señor – Dijo sin darse cuenta de que era Naruto

-Lo de siempre viejo, un ramen grande de cerdo – Dijo Naruto viendo a Hinata para luego decir – Y para Hina-Chan otro

-Oye mocoso quien te crees que eres para llamarme asi – Grito enfurecido el anciano Pero en ese instante vio los ojos y el pelo de Naruto y entendio quien era – Mocoso eres tu? Naruto Uzumaki? – Pregunto sin entender el hombre

-no viejo, si soy Naruto, pero no Uzumaki, Namikaze, soy Naruto Namikaze – Dijo el joven rubio

-Ah! Pero como puede ser que te pongas el apellido del cuarto hokage, esta prohibido – Dijo el anciano

-No viejo, para mi no esta prohibido porque el cuarto era mi padre – Dijo Naruto

-Guau Naruto eso si que no me lo esperaba Felicitaciones! Encontraste a tu papa! – Dijo el viejo

-Si, pero ahora trae mi orden – Dijo mientras se lamia los labios tratando de saborear el ramen

-Bueno, pero primero dime, que hace usted aquí señorita Hyuuga? Me comentaron que ya es lider del clan – Dijo

-Si, asi es pero ahora no soy mas Hyuuga, ahora soy Namikaze – Dijo Hinata ante la cara de desentendimiento del señor

-Si viejo, Hinata y yo nos casamos esta tarde y estamos celebrando porque dentro de un tiempo debemos salir de mision – Dijo el rubio

-Pues felicidades otra vez, pero ahora a ambos – Dijo el anciano mientras se iba hacia la cocina para preparar la orden y en ese momento salia de la cocina Ayame, la hija del anciano

-Hola, Naruto escuche la conversación con mi padre, que bueno te felicito y a usted tambien señora Namikaze

-Gracias Ayame-Chan – Dijo Naruto

-Si, Gracias Ayame-san – Dijo Hinata

LUEGO DE COMER SU ORDEN, NARUTO Y HINATA SE FUERON HACIA A MANSION A TRATAR DE DORMIR UN POCO (N/A: dormir? Si como no! Ah cierto eso lo decido yo jajaja!) LUEGO DEL DIA AGITADO QUE HABIAN TENIDO

-Ven Hina-Chan busquemos una buena habitación par…. – Pero no pudo seguir hablando ya que Hinata tomo la iniciativa y lo beso de forma apasionada (N/A: Hinata? Iniciativa? Para besar a Naruto? En que mundo me meti? Jaja) y Naruto respondio de la misma forma al beso. Hinata unos segundos después puso sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Naruto y éste cargandola, la llevo a un cuarto no muy alejado de alli en el segundo piso. En realidad era el primer cuarto del segundo piso que parecia ser el principal ya que era muy espacioso y tenía en el centro una cama de matrimonio.

Naruto dejo a Hinata en la cama pero ella se paró y lo agarro del cuello para llevarlo hasta la cama.

Siguieron besandose y quitandose la ropa hasta que estaban solo en ropa interior, entonces Naruto le preguntó

-Estas segura que queres hacerlo ahora.. conmigo? Porque si queres esperar yo no tengo problemas, yo te espero.

-No Naruto-Kun quiero hacerlo ahora y con vos porque te amo – Dijo ella

En un momento después ambos estaban como dios los trajo al mundo y …

LO QUE PASO DESPUES LO DEJO A SU ENTERA IMAGINACION (N/A: ya se habran dado cuenta de lo que paso pero bue)

HABIA PASADO ESE MOMENTO TAN ESPERADO Y AHORA ESTABAN LOS DOS SUDANDO CANSADOS HINATA CON LA CABEZA APOYADA EN EL PECHO DE NARUTO CUANDO EL TIMBRE DE LA MANSION SONÓ

-Quien se supone que es ahora? Que ganas de molestar que tienen! – Dijo Naruto molesto.

-No se Naruto-Kun, pero hay que ir a contestar el timbre – Dijo Hinata tratando de levantarse aunque Naruto se lo impidió agarrándola antes de que se levante

-Pues yo tengo otros planes para vos – Dijo a Hinata mientras la besaba y la tiraba nuevamente a la cama y se ponia sobre ella para besarle el cuello.

-No … espera.. Naruto-Kun, hay que … atender la ….. puerta – Dijo ella zafando del agarre del rubio

-Pero Hina-Chan, dejalos, no ves que ya no tocan mas – Dijo Naruto desde la cama sin la cobija porque Hinata la habia usado para cubrirse su desnudo cuerpo, dejando a Naruto tapado solo con la sabana. Entonces se volvio a escuchar el timbre de la casa.

-Hay que ir a atender Naruto-Kun, veni – Dijo Hinata con tono seductor abriendo la cobija que le cubria el cuerpo dejando ver su desnudo cuerpo para que Naruto se levante y corra hacia ella y se cubra con la misma manta que ella, para ir ambos abrasados y besandose a contestar la puerta, Cuando estaban en la puerta, la abrieron y sorpresa fue la que se llevaron cuando detrás de ella se encontraban Konohamaru y Hanabi

-Ko..konohama..konohamaru-ku..kun , Ha..Ha..nabi-cha..chan que…-Dijo Hinata aunque no termino de hablar ya que Naruto aun cubierto por la cobija se puso delante de ella para que Konohamaru no la vea a medio cubrir, y termino su frase

-…Hacen aquí?

-Bueno, es que nosotros queriamos hablar con ustedes – Dijo Hanabi

-Pero veo que estan ocupados – Dijo Konohamaru

-Esperen un minuto que nos vamos a cambiar y hablamos – Dijo Naruto desapareciendo con Hinata por una de las puertas de la mansión

A LOS POCOS MINUTOS

Aparece Naruto por la puerta de la que se fue con solo sus boxer.

-Perdonen la demora, es que hubo un pequeño incidente con la ropa interior de Hina-Chan, no la encontraba – Dijo riendose Naruto al momento en que acompañaba a los jóvenes a la cocina y se sentaba en una de las sillas del comedor – A propósito, no es un poco tarde para venir a visitarnos? – Dijo con tono molesto

-Lamentamos cortarte la inspiración Naruto – Dijo Konohamau en tono de superioridad

-Tranquilo Konohamaru, no me cortaste nada, ya habiamos terminado, estabamos descansando un poco – Dijo con tono de superioridad

UNOS SEGUNDOS DESPUES

Aparece Hinata con un boxer de Naruto y la remera negra de él.

-Hola chicos, perdon por la escena de antes – Dijo disculpandose

-No importa hermana, fue nuestra culpa que hayamos venido tan tarde, después de todo estas en tu derecho de estar asi en tu casa y con tu marido – Dijo Hanabi a su hermana

-Bueno, pero ahora digan que es lo que sucede – Dijo Naruto haciendo que Hinata se siente en sus piernas cosa que ella acepto gustosa.

-Bueno, lo que sucede es que nosotros nos amamos y decidimos estar juntos pero mi padre no acepta la relacion porque dice que él es un chico demasiado ruidoso e irrespetuoso, pero yo se que no es asi, él es dulce, tierno y siempre me trata bien – Dijo Hanabi a su hermana y cuñado

-Te entiendo Hanabi, a mi me pasó lo mismo con Naruto-Kun, no pense que papa lo aceptaria pero mira ya hasta me case con él – Dijo Hinata

-Si, pero es diferente, porque vos ya estabas predestinada para Naruto nii-san pero yo con Konohamaru no estaba predestinada y no creo que papa lo acepte en algún momento, es mas, me echó de casa – Dijo Hanabi empezando a llorar, entonces se paró, se dirigió hasta Hinata y la abrazo cuando Hinata se paró para ir hacia ella.

-Bueno, cálmate Hanabi, no te pongas así, ya veras que todo se va a solucionar – Dijo hinata abrasando a su hermana y mirando a Naruto con cara preocupada a lo que él comprendió el porque de su cara y les dijo

-Pueden quedarse aca todo el tiempo que quieran – Dijo Naruto mientras que Hanabi se soltaba de su Hermana y abrasaba a Naruto

-Gracias cuñado, mi hermana tuvo suerte de encontrarte – Dijo Hanabi para después abrasar a Konohamaru

-Bueno ven Konohamaru que te muestro tu cuarto – Dijo Naruto a su amigo para dejar a su mujer y su cuñada solas. Entonces cuando se dispuso a ir con Konohmaru, Hinata se acerco y dandole un simple beso en los labios le dijo – Gracias – Y dejo que su marido se vaya

LUEGO QUE AMBOS HOMBRES SE FUERON, AMBAS HERMANAS SE SENTARON A CONVERSAR EN LA COCINA

-La verdad hermana, te sacaste la loteria con Naruto, encima de ser bueno, tiene un cuerpo impresionante, viste los músculos que tiene, y ademas tiene un pelo y unos ojos hermosos, vana a tener hijos verdaderamente lindos – Dijo Hanabi a su hermana que estaba cada vez mas colorada

-No me digas eso Hanabi-Chan voy a pensar que ahora te gusta Naruto-Kun – Dijo un poco molesta Hinata

-Traquila hermana me gusta pero para vos, para mi el chico perfecto es Konohamaru – Dijo Hanabi para tranquilizar a su hermana

-Bueno pero vas a ver hermana que dentro de poco todo se va a solucionar, yo voy a hablar con nuestro padre para que acepte a Konohamaru, después de todo quiero verte feliz

-Gracias hermana, sos la mejor – Le dijo hanabi a Hinata antes de abrasarla

A LOS POCOS MINUTOS NARUTO VOLVIÓ Y HINATA ACOMPAÑÓ A HANABI A SU HABITACION

-Bueno creo que mañana voy a tener que ir a hablar con mi padre por esto de Hanabi – Dijo Hinata a Naruto mientras se sentaba sobre las piernas del rubio

-Bueno mi amor, pero creo que debemos dormir ahora, no te parece? – Dijo Naruto besando el cuello de Hinata

-Mmm… Ahora? Dormir? Yo tenia otros planes para vos en estos momentos – Dijo Hinata parandose junto con Naruto mientras él le pasaba las manos por debajo de la playera que ella tenia puesta.

-Me gusta esa forma tuya de pensar – Dijo Naruto mientras Hinata enredaba sus piernas en la cintura de Naruto y él iba con ella encima y la apoyaba en el sillon de la sala

-No te parece que tendriamos que ir a la habitación? – Dijo ella dandose cuenta de las intensiones de Naruto

-A mi siempre me dieron ganas de hacerlo en el sofá – Dijo Naruto con voz picara

-Mm… a mi tambien – Dijo Hinata mientras besaba la boca de su marido para que momentos después él le empiece a besar el cuello. Unos momentos después ambos estaban nuevamente desnudos y llego el momento tan esperado por ambos

-Naruto-Kun…. Hazme tuya – Le dijo casi en un susurro Hinata en el oido de su rubio

-Dilo otra vez, Que me encanta oirlo de tu boca – Dijo Naruto mientras seguia besando ahora los pechos de ella.

-Hazme tuya, Naruto-Kun por favor, te amo – Le dijo ella al momento que él hacia lo suyo.

Terminado todo quedaron acostados Hinata sobre Naruto, todos sudados.

-Naruto-Kun, no va a ser mejor que vallamos a la habitación? – Dijo Hinata a su marido rubio

-Mmm,, si creo que es mejor – Dijo el Ninja rubio mientras agarraba su ropa y levantaba a Hinata estilo recien casados y se la llevaba a su habitación

DENTRO DE LA HABITACION

Naruto dejo en la cama a Hinata y se la quedo observando

-Sos hermosa, mi amor – Le dijo

-Vos sos mas hermoso – Le dijo Hinata mientras se acercaba a él y lo llevaba a la cama para hacerlo por tercera vez en la noche

AL OTRO DIA A LAS 8 DE LA MAÑANA

-Naruto nii-san estas despierto? – Dijo Konohamaru entrando seguido por Hanabi a la habitación donde Naruto y Hinata dormian

Al entrar se llevaron la sorpresa de ver a ambos jóvenes desnudos, cubiertos solamente por una sabana blanca, estaban Naruto acostado y sobre él estaba Hinata reposando sobre su pecho.

-Hermana despierta – Dijo Hanabi acercandose a donde dormian ambos, pero lo unico que logro fue que se despierte Naruto

-Que sucede Hanabi? – Le preguntó un dormido rubio a su cuñada

-Es que nosotros ya nos vamos, estamos de mision y ya tenemos que vernos con Tsunade-sama – Dijo Hanabi

-Y que hora es Hanabi? – Preguntó Naruto a la chica

-Eso de las 8 de la mañana, por? – Preguntó la niña viendo como Naruto se levantaba casi de un salto despertando a Hinata pero sin levantarse

-Es que a las 8 ibamos a ir a hablar con tu papa – Dijo un histerico Naruto que al darse cuenta de que Hinata estaba a punto de levantarse desnuda sin darse cuenta de que no estaba solos en la habitación, entonces la abrasó pegando sus pechos descubiertos a su torso desnudo, quedando él sentado en la cama y Hinata arrodillada sobre él.

-Que sucede Naruto-Kun? – Dijo Hinata dandose cuenta de la accion del rubio a lo que él contesto con una mirada hacia Hanabi y Konohamaru, haciendo que Hinata mire hacia donde miró él y se sonroje a mas no poder.

-Bueno pero ya pueden ir saliendo eh! Cuando vuelvan de la misión hablen con Tsunade para que ella les comunique que sucedió – Dijo Naruto

-Pero porque no hablamos con ustedes? – Dijo Hanabi desde la puerta

-Es que nos vamos de misión uno de estos dias y no sabemos cuando volvemos – Dijo Hinata a su hermana

QUINCE MINUTOS DESPUES

-Amor, me voy a bañar – Dijo Hinata a Naruto dandole un beso en los labios antes de ponerse la bata e ir al baño para bañarse

Cuando Hinata fue para el baño le dijo a su hermana que se preparen un desayuno y se fue al baño de la planta baja. Entonces cuando Hinata entra al baño, baja Naruto de la Habitacion y se encuentra con Hanabi que lo ve cuando esta por entrar al baño donde se baña su hermana y le dice

-Naruto, se esta bañando mi hermana ahí, no entres –

Pero Naruto le hizo una cara diciendo "Soy su marido puedo entrar al baño cuando se bañe y puedo hacerle lo que quiera". Entonces Hanabi se dio cuenta de lo que habia dicho y se acercó a él.

-Hermana soy yo – Gritó Hanabi abriendo la puerta del baño y dejando pasar a Naruto que le dedicó un "gracias" y cerro la puerta detrás de él.

-Que sucede hermana, queres decirme algo? Dijo Hinata desde la ducha pensando que era Hanabi la que habia entrado al cuarto de baño

**Buenoo listo! Un beso y espero que les guste**

**Flor Loveanime**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Mi familia**_

_Capitulo 7_

_By Flor Loveanime_

-No soy Hanabi – Dijo Naruto entrando a la ducha con Hinata haciendo que ésta se asuste porque estaba de espaldas a él. Entonces Naruto la abrasó por la cintura desde atrás y le empezó a besar el cuello, entonces ella se pone enfrentada a él y se empezaron a besar hasta que se separaron y Hinata grito

-Hanabi sos una hermana traidora –

Terminado el baño, Naruto se puso los boxer que traía puesto y ella se puso la bata de baño con la que había bajado a bañarse

-Bueno veo que siguen de luna de miel no? – Dijo Hanabi al ver entrar por la puerta de la cocina a Hinata en bata y a Naruto en boxer besándose apasionadamente Hinata con las piernas en la cintura de Naruto

-Veo que en mi casa hay una traidora – Dijo Hinata totalmente roja mientras se despegaba de Naruto que la dejaba sentada sobre sus piernas. _(Naruto se había sentado en una silla)_

-Pero todo sea por mantener la pasión – Dijo Naruto chocando manos con Hanabi en señal de victoria

-esto no se vale – Dijo Hinata haciéndose la enojada mientras Naruto pasaba sus manos en su cintura como abrasándola para que no se caiga y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-No te enojes mi amor, ahora me vas a decir que la pasaste muy mal en el baño no? – Dijo Naruto haciendo que la cara de Hinata se vuelva roja como un tomate

-Bueno pero creo que nosotros nos vamos a cumplir con la misión – Dijo Konohamaru que había quedado al margen de la situación

MEDIA HORA DESPUÉS EN LA ENTRADA DE LA MANSION HYUUGA

-Naruto-Kun, estas seguro que quieres acompañarme a hablar con mi padre? – Le preguntó a su marido la chica

-Claro mi amor, todo va a estar bien, ya lo veras. - Contestó el rubio dándole un pequeño beso a Hinata en los labios

DENTRO DE LA MANSION HYUUGA EN EL DESPACHO DE HIASHI

-Hola hija, yerno ¿Cómo va todo? – Pregunta Hiashi a sus visitantes

-Esta todo mal papá, todo mal – Dijo enojada la chica

-Pero como que esta todo mal, si hasta ayer estaba todo bien y se amaban tanto, ¿Qué paso? - Pregunto sin entender Hiashi

-No, con Naruto-Kun estamos de maravilla, nos amamos y fue la mejor decisión que podría haber tomado el casarme con él.- Contestó ella a su padre – Lo que esta mal aquí es lo que le hiciste a Hanabi, ¿Cómo la pudiste echar de casa porque ama a alguien? – Le preguntó la joven a su padre

-Así que ya te contó todo

-Si me contó todo, fue ayer desesperada a mi casa a la madrugada diciéndome que la echaste de su casa porque la viste besándose y te dijo que amaba a Konohamaru

-Bueno hija entendeme, como quieres que acepte algo así si él es tan, tan, tan… - Pero Hiashi no pudo seguir hablando porque siguió Naruto

-¿Tan igual a mi? Pues a mi me aceptó y aunque sea hijo de Minato, su gran amigo, le tendría que haber importado que soy el portador del Kyuubi, pero igual me dejó estar al lado de su hija porque la hacía feliz. Entonces ¿porque le hace esto a Hanabi? – Terminó Naruto haciendo llorar a Hiashi

-Tienes razón, cuanto lo siento, pero no tienes razón en todo, porque yo si previne eso del Kyuubi, pero se que si Minato lo puso en ti, es porque confía plenamente en su hijo y sabia que podrías dominarlo. Pero aun así tienes razón, me he comportado como un patán, yo siempre me impuse a los pedidos del clan de casar un joven de un clan importante contigo y con tu hermana, porque estaba seguro que encontrarían a alguien que las ame como ustedes se merecen entonces apareció Naruto – dijo señalando al nombrado – y me di cuenta que ama a mi hija igual o mas de lo que alguna vez soñé con que la amaran y te vi feliz por primera vez desde la muerte de tu madre – Dijo ahora a Hinata mientras ella empezaba a llorar – y ahora pasa lo mismo con Hanabi y me comporto como un patan y no la dejo ser feliz, ¿Cómo pude llegar a convertirme en un ser tan despreciable? – Dijo llorando aun mas fuerte pero Hinata lo abrasó fuerte y le dijo – Tranquilo papá, no sos ese ser que te crees, sos una buena persona, un padre excelente que tuvo que criar a sus hijas sin una madre que lo respalde -

Naruto que estaba hasta ese momento al margen, habló

-Tranquilo Hiashi, yo le voy a decir a la Hokage que cuando vallan a hablar con ella, que les diga que vengan, porque ahora se fueron de misión.

- Si vale, por supuesto que quiero hablar con ellos y pedirles perdón – Dijo Hiashi a su hija y a su yerno antes de verlos salir por la puerta principal

EN LA TORRE DE LA HOKAGE

-Hokage-sama venimos para informarle que mi padre ha recapacitado y que cuando vuelva mi hermana de la misión por favor le diga que mi padre quiere hablar con ella para pedirle perdón y quiere hablar también con Konohamaru – Dijo Hinata una vez que estaba frente a frente con la Hokage

-Bueno Hinata no te preocupes yo les digo enseguida lleguen, pero bueno, cambiando de tema, Naruto tengo información para vos sobre tus padres – Dijo la Hokage y prosiguió al ver el entusiasmo que tenia Naruto – Bueno me llego un notificado diciendo que las personas a las que nosotros identificamos como Minato y Kushina, ya han salido de ese estado en el que se mantenían y que ya los podemos ir buscar cuando podamos y queramos, así que cuando te quede mejor, partir hacia el pais de las olas.- Terminó

-Salgo mañana – Dijo Naruto pero sintió un codazo y se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata – Perdón, salimos mañana, vamos Hinata y yo, para no levantar sospechas –

-De acuerdo, ¿tienes algún problema de salir mañana Hinata? – Preguntó la Hokage

-No, para nada, salgamos cuando quieran y cuando les parezca que sea mejor – Contestó la chica

-Bueno, pues entonces, mañana a las 8 de la mañana los quiero listos aquí mismo ¿me oyeron? – Preguntó desafiante Tsunade

-Hai-Dijeron ambos en forma de afirmación – Nos vemos mañana vieja no se olvide lo de Hanabi y Konohamaru – Dijo por ultimo Naruto

FUERA DE LA OFICINA SE ENCONTRARON CON TODOS SUS AMIGOS

INCLUIDOS NEJI, TENTEN, LEE, SAKURA, SASUKE, INO, SAI, SHIKAMARU, KIBA CON AKAMARU, CHOJI Y SHINO

-Valla Naruto no creí encontrarte acá y menos con Hinata – Dijo Kiba mirando desafiante a Naruto

-No es que no quiera estar acá con ustedes chicos, es que necesito ir a hablar con mi padre sobre algo muy importante – Dijo Hinata a sus amigos – Naru-Kun, nos vemos en casa no llegues tarde, hoy yo preparo la cena – Dijo Hinata ahora para el Ninja rubio

-Mmm.. esta bien, pero mientras me dejes comerte después de la cena – Dijo Naruto con cara de tonto ante el desentendimiento de todos menos Sasuke y Sakura – espero llegar temprano a casa, Te amo – Le dijo a Hinata, antes de darle un beso en los labios y despedirse de ella

-Valla Naruto creo que te pegó fuerte – Dijo Sai

-Si, pero su padre va a matarte si se entera de que te comes de postre a su hija – Dijo Kiba tratando de que a Naruto le agarre miedo de su suegro

-Pero no entiendo, porque deberia molestarse, ¿ahora me va a decir que a sus dos hijas las hizo tomando el te? Y seguro que lo hacia desde antes de casado – Dijo Naruto a su defensa

-Si pero yo el dia que tenga una hija, la mato si me entero que lo hace con su novio – Dijo Kiba – Y es raro que no te enojes con ellos Neji, vos siempre fuiste muy sobreprotector con tu prima – Dijo nuevamente Kiba

-Si Kiba pero te equivocas yo no soy el novio de Hinata – Dijo Naruto, pero iba a seguir hablando pero kiba no lo dejo

-Pues peor aun, lo hace con un ex novio – Dijo exaltado Kiba

-No error, otra vez, no soy el novio, yo soy el marido, el esposo de Hinata, yo estoy casado legalmente con Hina-Chan, y es por eso que ella vive conmigo – Dijo Naruto orgulloso de lo que acababa de decir

-Pero como no me invitaron al casamiento! – Gritaron todos a la vez

-Es que aun no nos casamos por iglesia, solo por civil, porque nos tenemos que ir de misión y se veria mal que la hija prodigio Hyuuga se haga pasar por la esposa del Kyuubi, porque todos me ven asi – Dijo Naruto – Pero bueno, ya escucharon a mi mujer y me espera en mi casa – Dijo orgulloso de si mismo

-Al final, nosotros que siempre creimos que Naruto iba a vivir siempre solo y que lo mas cercano a una familia que iba a tener eramos sus amigos, fue el primero en casarse y es el hijo del Yondaime y tiene toda su fortuna y es feliz con su esposa – Dijo Sakura feliz por su amigo, una vez que éste se fue

AL LLEGAR A LA MANSIÓN NAMIKAZE, NARUTO SE ENCONTRÓ CON QUE HINATA ESTABA COCINANDO EN LA COCINA

-Hinata! Ya llegue! – Entro gritando Naruto a la cocina – Hola mi amor – Dijo besando el cuello de su mujer y abrasándola por la cintura - ¿Estas cocinando algo rico para mi? –Preguntó ahora besando la mejilla de Hinata pero sin soltarle la cintura

-Si te estoy haciendo algo rico para que mañana tengas muchas fuerzas en la misión – Dijo ella mientras se volteaba para quedar cara a cara con él y se volvieron a besar

-Mmm pero si estas conmigo voy a estar estupendo – Dijo Naruto antes de volverla a besar para después ir a poner la mesa del comedor para cenar juntos

UN RATO DESPUES CENARON Y BESANDOSE FUERON A LA HABITACION DONDE TENDRIAN OTRA NOCHE AGITADA

AL OTRO DIA A LAS 7 DE LA MAÑANA NARUTO SE DESPERTÓ DESNUDO Y CON HINATA DESCANSANDO MUY PLACIDAMENTE SOBRE SU PECHO

-Hina-Chan, ya son las siete, tenemos que levantarnos para ir con Tsunade – Dijo con la mayor delicadeza posible para que no se despierte abruptamente

-mmmmm…,,,mmmm…. Naruto-Kun? – Dijo ella despertandose y desperezándose para luego volver a su posición inicial

-Si amor, hay que levantarse que son las 10 de la mañana y estamos llegando tardísimo con obaa-Chan – Mintió Naruto a Hinata para que se levantara

-Como que las 10? – Se levantó apresurada levantando la ropa que habian dejado tirada la noche anterior pero se detuvo al oir como Naruto se reia – De que te reis? Es muy tarde Tsunade-sama va a matarnos! – Dijo histerica tratando de levantar a su marido que seguia en la cama riendose

-Es que son solo las 7, te dije que eran las 10 para que te levantaras – Dijo levantándose y abrasándola por la cintura para con sus brazos cubrir su desnudes

-Ah Naruto me mentíste! – Le dio ella fingiendo enojo

-No, solo fue una mentirita piadosa – Dijo besandola muy apasionadamente para que se olvide del asunto – Creo que tenemos que ir a bañarnos – Dijo finalmente

-Si, mejor vamos – Dijo yendo al baño de la habitación seguida por Naruto

DESPUES DE BAÑARSE Y BESARSE BAJO LA LLUVIA DE LA DUCHA SE CAMBIARON, DESAYUNARON Y FUERON A LA TORRE DE LA HOKAGE A LA HORA ACORDADA

-Bueno, pueden salir, si se les presenta algun tipo de problemas manden un pergamino especial de los que te enseñe a hacer yo Hinata – Dijo la Hokage a la chica – Les doy cuatro meses para completar la misión, en caso de prolongación envien una notificacion

-De acuerdo Hokage-sama nos veremos – Dijo la joven a su maestra (en mi fic hinata es disipula de Tsunade)

CUANDO SALIERON DEL DESPACHO FUERON A SALUDAR A HIASHI Y SE DIRIGIERON AL PAIS DE LAS OLAS EN BUSCA DE LOS PADRES DE NARUTO

TERMINADO EL PRIMER DIA SE HIZO DE NOCHE Y DEBIERON ACAMPAR

-Naruto-Kun, que te parece si acampamos? Ya es un poco tarde – dijo Hinata ya cansada de caminar

-Si amor, creo que es lo mejor, ya se esta volviendo de noche y asi no llegamos a ningun lado – Dijo Naruto antes de dirigire hacia Hinata y besarla en los labios

-Te dije que te amo ¿no? – Habló Hinata

-Y yo ¿te dije que te amo mas? – Dijo Naruto besandola otra vez para después armar la carpa y dormir hasta el otro dia

LOS DOS DIAS SIGIENTES FUERON SIMILARES, DORMIR ABRASADOS EN LA CARPA DESPUES DE DECIRSE TODO LO QUE SE AMABAN ENTONCES A LOS CINCO DIAS DE TRAYECTO LLEGARON

-¿Son ustedes los ninjas de Konoha que enviaron por las personas que encontramos? – Preguntó uno de los guardianes de la entrada del pais

-Si somos nosotros Naruto Namikaze y ella mi esposa Hinata Namikaze – Dijo Naruto al guardia

-Oh señor, noto que tiene el mismo apellido que el hombre que encontramos y es igual a él, usted es su hijo ¿verdad?

-Si asi es, pero el "murio" el dia de mi nacimiento igual que mi madre, Kushina – Dijo Naruto

-Espero que se de cuenta que usted es su hijo y que tienen una nuera tan linda – Dijo el señor – Pasen por favor, el rey los esta esperando

AL LLEGAR CON EL REY, TUVIERON UNA CONVERSACIÓN PARECIDA QUE CON EL SOLDADO Y LUEGO LES MOSTRARON SUS HABITACIONES Y SE FUERON A DESCANSAR POR EL VIAJE

-Naruto-Kun, esto es hermoso – Dijo entrando a la habitación viendo lo lindo que era todo

-Si pero vos sos mas hermosa aún – Dijo Naruto tirandola a la cama sin parar de besarla – Te amo – Le dijo entre besos

-yo mas – Dijo ella igual que el entre besos

PASO TODA LA NOCHE Y AL DIA SIGUIENTE SE BAÑARON Y FUERON A DESAYUNAR PERO SE ENCONTRARON DESAYUNANDO A MINATO Y A KUSHINA

-Buenos días – Dijo Naruto mientras se sentaba junto a todos haciéndose el desentendido y aguantándose las ganas de abrasar a sus padres

-buenos días joven, disculpe ustedes son nuevos aquí pero no parecen enfermos, de donde son? – Preguntó Kushina sin ver los ojos celestes de Naruto

-Claro, no nos presentamos, soy Naruto – BOM PARA KUSHINA Y MINATO – Naruto Namikaze – OTRO BOM PARA KUSHINA Y MINATO- somos de konoha

-Pero como si yo… hijo… Naruto …. Namikaze… - Decia Kushina pero en ese instante vio los ojos celestes y el pelo rubio de Naruto y volteo a ver a Minato que estaba igual que ella y se dio cuenta – Hijo – Dijo al mismo momento que corria y lo abrasaba tan fuerte como pudo, igual que Minato

-Hola mama, papa los vine a buscar para llevarlos de vuelta a Konoha – dijo Naruto mientras comenzaba a llorar y ahí se acordó de Hinata – Hina… – Pero al soltarse de su padre y madre vio que Hinata lloraba de felicidad y fue corriendo y la abraso – Tranquila no llores – Le dijo – Te amo – dijo en un susurro que solo ella escuchó

Entonces Naruto volvió con sus padres y Minato se dio cuenta que llevaba a la joven agarrada de la mano y se alegró que su hijo haya encontrado a alguien a pesar del Kyuubi, y al ver a la chica se acordo de alguien sobre todo al ver los ojos de la joven

-Esos ojos, no puede ser – Dijo Minato ante la mirada de su mujer y su hijo - ¿Dime linda como es tu nombre? – Preguntó a Hinata

-Me llamo Hinata – Dijo – Hinata Namikaze ¿por? – Dijo ella

-¿Namikaze? ¿pero como…? – Preguntó Kushina al escuchar lo que la chica dijo

-Es que mama, papa, ella es Hinata mi esposa, nos casamos hace unos dias, la boda estaba programada para dentro de unos meses pero tuvimos noticias suyas y ella no me quiso dejar solo entoces nos casamos por civil y la iglesia la vamos a hacer cuando volvamos – Dijo Naruto

-YA SE! – Grito Minato haciendo que todos se asusten – Ahora se de donde conozco esos ojos, ¿tenes alguna relación directa con Hiashi Hyuuga? – Preguntó Minato a la chica

-Si, Hiashi es mi padre, soy su hija mayor – Dijo Hinata – Tal cual como me escribiste n la carta, es increíble pero yo ya estaba con Hinata desde antes de leer tu carta – Terminó Naruto

-Pero esto es maravilloso, lo que mas me gustaba de los ojos de Hiashi es eso que puede hacer con ellos que se le transforma la cara – dijo Minato

-¿Esto? – Dijo Hinata – BYAKUGAN! – Dijo y en su cara aparecieron las venas de su tipica transformación

-Si, eso, es maravilloso – Dijo Minato pero de repente se escuchó un BOMM!

-Pero que sucede aquí? – Dijo Kushina asustada

-Nos atacan! Nos atacan! Alguien que nos ayude – Decia el guardia de la entrada

-Amor, quédate acá con mis papas que yo voy a ayudar – Dijo Naruto cuando estaba por irse pero Hinata lo detuvo

-No, quiero ir con vos, no quiero dejarte ir solo, puede pasarte algo y no hay nadie que te ayude, no quiero perderte – Le dijo llorando

-No amor, no vas a perderme, sabes que te amo y por todo ese amor que te tengo no voy a dejarme morir, además recuerda que tengo al Kyuubi a mi favor, confía en mi y cuida a mis padres – Dijo para después soltar del abraso que le estaba dando y besarla muy tiernamente - Mama, papa, hagan todo lo que Hinata les diga, ella sabe lo que hace – Dijo Naruto para después irse

PASABAN LOS MINUTOS Y NO HABIA SEÑA ALGUNA DE NARUTO PERO DE REPENTE SE ESCUCHA UN FUERTE RUIDO COMO DE UN EXPLOSIÓN Y SE VE DIRIGIRSE HACIA MINATO, KUSHINA Y HINATA UN MONSTRUO ENORME QUE ERA EL QUE SE HABIA ENFRENTADO A NARUTO.

ENTONCES HINATA SE LLENA DE VALOR Y SE DISPONE A PELEAR

-Quédense aquí! No salga por nada del mundo, solo esperen – Dijo Hinata muy decidida

-Pero déjame ayudarte – Le dijo Minato pero ella no escuchó y se fue a pelear

-BYAKUGAN! – Gritó Hinata al estar frente al enemigo, pero éste le hablo

-Valla Valla, creo que otra personita quiere morir, no viste como maté al rubio aquel, dio mucha pelea pero no fue suficiente, lo mate igual

-No,, noo! No puede ser! Él no puede estar muerto, él me prometió que no le iba a pasar nada y él jamás rompe sus promesas – Dijo Hinata llorando desconsoladamente

MIENTRAS TANTO MINATO Y KUSHINA QUE ESTABAN ESCUCHANDO TODO LLORABAN HASTA QUE MINATO SE ACORDÓ DE ALGO

-Kushina, no llores – Le dijo

-Como queres que no llore si acabo de recuperar a mi hijo y lo matan! – Dijo Kushina mientras lloraba

-Tranquila, no esta muerto, Naruto no esta muerto, yo me acuerdo que cuando sellé al Kyuubi dentro de él, utilice un sello que permite que el demonio salga del cuerpo solo cuando a la persona la matan, es decir, que si a Naruto lo hubiese matado ese monstruo, el Kyuubi estaria libre y como ves, no hay señas del Kyuubi – Dijo Minato – pero no podemos decirselo a Hinata, porque sino el monstruo éste lo escucharia y trataria de matarlo de verdad, entonces hay que esperar que Naruto vuelva – Terminó viendo como Kushina no lloraba mas y una sonrisa se posicionaba en su rostro hasta que vio el estado en el que se encontraba Hinata

MIENTRAS CON HINATA

-_No puede ser, intenté de todo y no hay nada que lo destruya, utilicé mis armas mas poderosas, mis jutsus mas poderosos y nada utilicé mi nueva técnica y nada, como puedo derrotarlo – _Pensaba Hinata muy cansada pero sin darse cuenta el monstruo la agarró del brazo izquierdo y se lo apretó quebrandoselo haciendo que ella suelte un grito desesperado de dolor que fue escuchado por Naruto que estaba entre los escombros de la explosión

-Dejala en paz! –Gritó Kushina al ver que todos los intentos de Hinata eran inútiles

-Ella no tiene porque salir herida – Dijo minato posicionándose al lado de Kushina

-Ella es un contrincante fuerte, ha conseguido hacerme caer mas de una vez y por eso debe morir – Dijo el monstruo

-Nadie va a matar a mi mujer! Nunca voy a permitir que le hagan daño a mi mujer! – Gritó un enojadisimo Naruto con sus ojos transformados de un color carmesí, los del Kyuubi, y notoriamente estaba transformado en el Kyuubi, porque sus marcas zorrunas se habian marcado mas haciendo que sus padres se asusten

-Hijo no dejes que el demonio te controle – Le gritó su padre pero Naruto no lo escuchó

-Bueno, veo que tenemos a un digno luchador, veamos que tanto puedes hacer – Dijo el monstruo, entonces Naruto convocó a Dos clones y extendió sus manos y cada clon hacia varios movimientos en cada mano haciendo que en ellas aparezcan unas bolas de chacra color rojo, y Naruto cuando las bolas eran lo suficientemente grandes corrió hacia el monstruo

-RASENGAN! – Gritó al momento en que ambas esferas traspasaban el cuerpo del monstruo dejando a todos impactados, pero Minato y Kushina corriendo fueron a dejar al hospital a Hinata

DENTRO DEL HOSPITAL NARUTO PREGUNTÓ EN QUE SALA SE ENCONTRABA HINATA Y AL ENTRAR EN LA SALA, SUS PADRES SE ASUSTARON

-Aléjate de ella Kyuubi! El que estés dentro del cuerpo de su marido no te da derecho a acercártele – Le dijo casi en un grito Minato

-Oh perdón, KYUUBI BLOQUEAR! - Dijo Naruto al mismo instante que colocaba sus manos juntas sobre su abdomen donde estaba el sello del demonio haciendo que sus ojos y sus facciones vuelvan a la normalidad

-Pero como?... – Dijo Kushina

-Pues verán, durante mi entrenamiento con ero-sennin, perdón, con Jiraya, aprendí a controlar al Kyuubi y ahora yo soy su amo, puedo sacar su poder sin que él me controle, por ejemplo, cuando yo hago el rasengan con mi chacra de viento, – Dijo mientras en una de sus manos aparecía una esfera de chacra color celeste – no es tan poderoso, pero cuando lo hago con el chacra del Kyuubi – Dijo ahora volviendo sus ojos color carmesí al igual que el color del chacra de la esfera – es mucho mas fuerte y puedo hacerlo sin liberar el poder del Kyuubi – Dijo desarmando la esfera de chacra y volviendo sus ojos a su color azul cielo.

-Pues eso es sorprendente hijo – Dijo Minato pero se calló al ver que Hinata estaba despertando

-Amor, como te sientes? – Dijo Naruto a su mujer que lo miraba de forma rara

**Buenoo que pasará! Besos**

**Flor Loveanime**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Mi familia**_

_Capitulo 8_

_By Flor Loveanime_

-Mi amor, como te sentís? – Le preguntó Naruto a Hinata que lo miraba de forma rara

-Naruto-Kun? Naruto-Kun! – Preguntó para luego gritar la joven – Pensé que estabas muerto –Dijo llorando y tirandose a sus brazos

-shh tranquila mi amor, todo está bien – Dijo él despegándose de ella pero de pronto se dio cuenta que estaba sin corpiño entonces no se despegó de ella hasta que se volvio a acostar pero Hinata pegó un grito de dolor haciendo que naruto se asuste y le pregunte que le sucedia a lo que ella contestó

-Es que en la pelea ese monstruo me rompió el brazo y me duele mucho – Dijo

-Bueno, eso déjame a mi solucionarlo – Dijo Naruto mientras cerraba los ojos y colocaba sus manos en el brazo de ella, a los pocos segundos Hinata dejó de sentir ese dolor y Naruto abrió los ojos y le dijo – Hina-Chan, te transmití algo del chacra del Kyuubi, ya que ese chacra hará que tu brazo sane mas rápido

-Pero como? – Dijo ella y con el Byakugan activado vio chacra roja recorriendo su brazo – Porque lo hiciste, ahora tengo chacra que no pertenece a mi cuerpo – Dijo

-Tranquila, cuando se te cure el brazo y ya puedas luchar con él, el primer golpe que des con chacra, lo vas a dar con el chacra del zorro y después todo vuelve a su normalidad

-Gracias mi amor! – Le dijo ella mientras lo abrasaba y luego lo besaba suavemente

-Bueno, creo que va a ser mejor que la ayude a cambiarse asi vamos al hotel, asi que los hombres sales – Dijo Kushina pero vio como su hijo la miraba y dijo – Bueno, perdón, es verdad ya la viste en paños menores asi que no hay problema con que la cambies vos, nos vemos en la cena, hay algo que queremos contarte hijo

-Bueno mama, papa, chau

CUANDO MINATO Y KUSHINA SE FUERON, NARUTO SE QUEDÓ SOLO CON HINATA

-Y mi amor, como te sientes? - Le preguntó Naruto mientras le prendia el corpiño en la espalda teniendo la cabeza de ella apoyada en su hombro.

-Mucho mejor porque estas conmigo – Le dijo ella cuando volvieron a verse a la cara, entonces él la besó para después seguir vistiéndola

Despues de que la cambió, Hinata se paró delante de él y le dijo

-Te amo – A lo que Naruto respondió con un – Te amo tambien – y un beso

LUEGO DE SALIR DEL HOSPITAL SE DIRIGIERON AL HOTEL Y EN EL ASCENSOR

-Bueno ahora hay que descansar, si Hinata-Cha… - Preguntó Naruto pero Hinata lo calló con un beso

-No quiero descansar, ahora mas que nunca te necesito, hoy me dijeron que haban matado a mi marido y ademas me quebraron un brazo que mi marido que en realidad no murió me curó, te necesito – Dijo Hinata mientras comenzaba a besar a Naruto de forma muy apasionada cosa que con gusto Naruto aceptaba y devolvía

Se siguieron besando de esa forma hasta llegar desde el ascensor hasta la habitación, cuando legaron allí, Naruto abrió la puerta y aún besándose él con sus brazos en la cintura de ella y ella con sus brazos en el cuello de él. Entraron a la habitación y Naruto cerró de golpe la puerta, ya adentro Naruto comenzó a sacarle la campera que ella tenía puesta mientras que ella le sacaba el chaleco a él, ambos disfrutaban del otro, Naruto acariciaba la espalda de Hinata y Hinata acariciaba la espalda de Naruto, pero Hinata se detiene de golpe y mira a Naruto y haciéndole señas, él mira hacia atrás y ante sus rostros colorados, sentados sobre la cama se encontraban Minato y Kushina mirando la escena

-Pero que hacen aquí? Dúo de pervertidos!- Dice Naruto a sus padres que los miraban con los ojos como platos – Que no les enseñaron a tocar la puerta y a que si nadie contesta no entrar? – Dijo aun más furioso

-Pero hijo es que necesitábamos decirles algo que no podía esperar – Dijo Kushina a su hijo

-Pero porque no avisaron que estaban ahí! Que iban a esperar, a que hiciéramos todo delante de sus narices? – Dijo Naruto rojo igual que Hinata

-Bueno, perdón, no fue intencional! Fue sin querer, no pasará otra vez – Dijo Minato – Ahora, a lo que vinimos a hablar

-Si quieren, yo me voy y los dejo hablar solos – Dijo Hinata

-No, querida, ya sos de la familia, esto también es importante para vos – Dijo Kushina y entonces Minato comenzó a explicar lo sucedido

-Bueno, lo que pasa, es que Naruto no es nuestro único hijo – Dijo Minato viendo las caras de todos – Lo que pasó fue lo siguiente…

**FLASH BACK**

Era un día de lucha en Konoha, una de esas tantas que se desataban en la aldea y una joven embarazada iba de la mano con su hija pequeña de unos cuatro años esperando que su marido llegara a salvo de la guerra, si, asi es, esa mujer era Kushina, embarazada de Naruto y llevando de la mano a la hermana mayor de éste, Naruko.

Uno de esos días nacería Naruto, el pequeño que tenía en el vientre y quería que su marido esté con ella y su familia, pero el destino no quiso que así sea.

El dia del nacimiento llegó y Naruto nació sano y salvo, pero por desgracia del destino, el Kyuubi, mas conocido como el zorro de las nueve colas, atacó Konoha; antes que esto suceda, antes de dar a luz, apareció un hombre mayor amigo de Kushina, a quien ésta pidió cuidara a su hija mayor y la entrenara para algún día ser Ninja de Konoha.

Luego, el resto de la historia todos la conocen, Minato encerró al Kyuubi dentro de Naruto; Kushina luchó con todas sus fuerzas luego del parto, pero tanto ella como Minato, su marido, desaparecieron y fueron dados por muertos.

**FIN FLASH BACK **

-Y eso es todo, hijo tenés una hermana mayor, se llama Naruko Namikaze – Dijo Minato a Naruto y Hinata – Pero parece que luego de crecer y convertirse en una Ninja estupenda, vive en el país de la luna y queremos encontrarla para que nuestra familia pueda estar completa – Dijo Minato terminando la frase que habia comenzado

Por unos minutos Naruto miró a Hinata que tenía su vista enterrada en el suelo, pensando. Pasados esos minutos, Hinata levantó su vista a Naruto y viendo que la miraba hizo unos sellos que nadie entendió y en sus manos apareció un pergamino

-Voy a mandar un notificado a Tsunade-sama para advertirle que nuestra misión de búsqueda aún no ha terminado y que se extenderá por tiempo indefinido – Dijo Hinata escribiendo en el pergamino – Vamos a buscar a tu hermana Naruto-Kun – Dijo finalmente para ser abrasada y besada por Naruto que también le decía – Gracias mi amor, eres la mejor de todas, te amo

- Para hacerte feliz hago todo lo que esté a mi alcance – Dijo Hinata al mismo tiempo que el pergamino desaparecía de sus manos

CUANDO LOS PADRES DE NARUTO SE FUERON DE LA HABITACIÓN, NARUTO Y HINATA SE QUEDARON CONVERSANDO ACERCA DE TODO LO QUE ESTABA SUCEDIENDO

-Y mi amor, que te parece? Vas a recuperar la familia que nunca tuviste – Le dijo Hinata recostándose en el pecho de Naruto que estaba acostado en la cama mirando el techo

-Si, aunque desde hace tres años vos sos mi familia y ahora se esta agrandando, es solo eso – Le dijo él acariciando su cabello – Sabes que yo una vez hace 10 años fui al pais de la luna, es muy grande, y su actual rey es mi amigo, esté como rey Michiru o su hijo Hikaru, son mis amigos – Terminó Naruto - Pero ahora quiero terminar lo que mis padres interrumpieron – Dijo Naruto besando apasionadamente a Hinata acostandola completamente en la cama mientras comenzaba a desnudarla, lo mismo que hacía Hinata con él.

PASADO MAS DE UN MES DE ESTADÍA, AL FIN LOS PADRES DE NARUTO FUERON DADOS DE ALTA Y YA ERA HORA DE IR A BUSCAR A NARUKO.

AL OTRO DIA A LAS SIETE DE LA MAÑANA

-Hinata ¿te sientes bien? – Le preguntó Kushina a la chica al notarla mareada

-No creo, me siento medio mareada, y tengo nauseas – Le contestó la ojiperla

-¿Nauseas? ¿Desde hace cuanto?

-Unas semanas, ¿Por qué?

-¿No crees que lo mejor seria que te revise un medico antes de partir? – Sugirió Kushina

-Si, tal vez es lo mejor

FUERON AL MEDICO DE LA VILLA PARA QUE REVISEN A HINATA, MAS TARDE LES LLEGARON LOS RESULTADOS DE LAS PRUEBAS

-Namikaze Hinata – Dijo la medica y comenzó a hablar cuando estuvieron solas las tres en la oficina – Bueno Hinata, ¿estas casada?

-Si, estoy casada, ella es mi suegra Kushina – Dijo la ojeperla

-Ah bueno, pues entonces creo que esta noticia les va a agradar bastante – Dijo la señora mientras le entregaba un papel a Hinata

-Esto.. estoy… - Dijo ella pero la medica prosiguió – Embarazada, estan esperando un bebe, estas de un mes y medio

-Pero eso es maravilloso! – Dijo casi en un grito Kushina – Felicitaciones queridaa! Mi hijo va a estar contentisimo

-Muchas gracias Kushina-Chan y felicidades a vos tambien futura abuela – Dijo la ojiperla

-Ah tienes razón! Que emoción, ¿como pensas decirselo a Naruto? – Dijo la madre del rubio

-Aun no lo se, pero puede que me llene de ideas de camino al hotel, muchas gracias señora, adios – Dijo despidiendose de la enfermera y saliendo con Kushina

AL LLEGAR AL HOTEL MINATO Y NARUTO ESTABAN JUNTOS SENTADOS EN LOS SILLONES DEL HALL Y CUANDO LAS VIERON LLEGAR NARUTO FUE RAPIDAMENTE A SU MUJER

-Hina-Chan que sucede? Estas bien? Porque fuiste al medico sin avisarme? Podría haberte acompañado – Dijo el rubio abrasando a su mujer

-Hijo, creo que Hinata tiene algo que decirte, mejor los dejamos solos – Dijo yéndose junto a su marido

-Hina-Chan, que sucede? Todo esta bien?

-Si amor, esta todo bien, es mas, mejor que bien, tengo una estupenda noticia para darte! – Dijo ella entregandole la prueba de embarazo que le habían dado en el hospital

-Esto es.. – Dijo el

-Una prueba de embarazo – Dijo ella ante la mirada sorprendida de su marido – Estoy embarazada, vamos a tener un bebe

-Voy a ser…..papá – Dijo el rubio mirando como Hinata le hacia señas afirmativas con la cabeza – Eso es sorprendente amor! – Terminó el

-Estas feliz? – dijo la futura madre al futuro padre asustada

-Feliz? Feliz es poco, soy el hombre mas afortunado del universo, TE AMO! – Le dijo a su mujer abrazandola y besandola con pasion

MAS TARDE SALIERON DE ALLI HACIA EL NUEVO DESTINO

-Y? Se puede saber la noticia? Tu malvada madre no me quiso decir nada – Dijo un ofuscado Minato

-Si papa, claro que se puede saber; ademas, felicidades, a ambos – Dijo Naruto a sus padres

-Bueno ahora si que no entiendo nada – Dijo el confundidisimo Minato

-Felicidades futuro abuelo, aunque mama ya sabía, Hina-Chan está embarazada, voy a ser papa – Dijo el rubio para ser abrasado por su padre – Ahora si que mi familia esta completa, o casi, por Naruko – Terminó el rubio cuando se separó de su padre y abrasó a su esposa y su madre además de a Minato

-Bueno mis muchachos y mi linda muchachita, vamos que se nos va el bote – Dijo Kushina agarrando la mano de Hinata

-Bien ma, vamos, a ver si no llegamos al bote y tenemos que esperar hasta mañana

ABORDARON EL BOTE A LA MEDIA TARDE, AL POCO RATO LA NOCHE APARECIÓ Y LA LUNA, LLENA, HACÍA MAGICA LA CENA EN FAMILIA QUE ESTABAN TENIENDO JUNTO AL RESTO DE PERSONAS QUE ESTABAN EN EL BOTE HASTA QUE….

-Hina-chaan! Estas bien? – Preguntó el rubio a su esposa viendo como ella corria hacia el borde del bote por sus malditas nauseas al ver la comida

-Naru-Kun, es normal, acompañala, quedate con ella que te necesita hijo – Le dijo Kushina – Hoy se enteró que esta embarazada, primeriza, esta entre asustada y conmocionada por la noticia, como mi nene – Terminó Kushina para tranquilizar a las señoras con las que hablaban Hinata y ella antes del accidente.

-Ah, es entendible – Dijo una de ellas – Se ve que se aman – Terminó mirando a la joven parejita – Igual que ustedes – Dijo ahora mirando a Minato y Kushina que estaban agarrados de la mano

-Si, todavía sigue entero el amor que nos une y esperemos que con ellos sea igual – Dijo Minato después de mirar intensamente a su esposa

EN LA BORDA DEL BARCO CON NARUTO Y HINATA.. Él LE SOSTENÍA LA LARGA CABELLERA DE LA CHICA

-¿Estas bien amor? – Le preguntó el oji azul a la morena

-Si mi amor, estoy bien, es que vi la comida y no se que me pasó, de repente sentí como que algo me presionaba el estómago y tenia que dejarlo salir – Dijo ella levantando la cabeza para tranquilizar a su marido – Amor, me traes una toalla o algo para secarme la cara?

-Claro amor, esperame – Dijo el rubio yendo con su madre

-Ma, de donde saco una toalla para Hina-Chan? – Preguntó a su mama

-Toma hijo, llevale esta – Le dijo mientras le daba una toalla color crema – Llevale este vaso de agua tambien – Dijo dandoselo

-Toma hermosa – Le dijo el rubio a su mujer dandole primero el vaso de agua y después la toalla

-Gracias – Dijo ella para después tomar un poco de agua, limpiarse un poco la cara y después secarsela con la toalla

-Veni amor, recostémonos acá un ratito que la noche está hermosa – Dijo el rubio agarrando la mano de su esposa para dirigirse con ella a una reposera que estaba al lado de la gran pileta frente a la mirada de todos, mejor dicho todas. Se acostaron, Hinata en los brazos fuertes de Naruto, sintiendose protegida, amada.

-Amor, te gustó la noticia? – Le preguntó una insegura Hinata

-Pero, ¿Qué estas diciendo? Claro que me encantó, me hizo el hombre mas feliz del universo – Contestó él dandole un pequeño besito

-A mi me hizo muy feliz la noticia, es como un sueño hecho realidad, te amo, nunca lo olvides

-Tranquila que yo tambien te amo y no te cambiaria por nada ni nadie – Le dijo seguro el chico

-mmm.. te amo Naruto-Kun, a vos y a nuestro hijo o hija – Dijo la chica antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, o mejor dicho los de Naruto

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE HINATA DESPERTÓ MUY CONTENTA, COMODA Y CALENTITA EN LA CAMA DE LA HABITACION QUE LES HABIA TOCADO A ELLA Y SU MARIDO

-Mmm, naruto-Kun, donde estas? – Preguntó intrigada por el paradero de su esposo

-En el baño amor, ya salgo – Le dijo él y cuando ella escuchó el ruido de la ducha enseguida se levantó y se fue al baño sigilosamente

-Naruto-Kun, me puedo bañar con vos – Le dijo Hinata haciendo que Naruto abra un poco la cortina para verla: vestida solo con la ropa interior y la remera de Naruto y poniendose el dedo indice en la boca en señal de seduccion

-Cla..claro que si amo..amor – Dijo titubeando Naruto al ver a su esposa asi

Cuando Hinata entró a la ducha se empezó a besar apasionadamente con el rubio, entonces este le quitó la ropa para estar los dos desnudos y … pasó lo que era obvio!

Mas tarde subieron a desayunar, el viaje era largo por lo que estarían en un barco aproximadamente dos o tres meses más.

-Buen día – Dijeron Hinata y Naruto entrando al comedor abrasados

-Como te sentis querida? – Le preguntó una de las señoras de la noche anterior a Hinata cuando se encontraba a su lado

-Bien, muchas gracias por preocuparse, aunque no se como fue que llegue a la habitación si me quedé dormida aca

-Es que tu marido fue tan atento que cuando empezó a refrescar te alzó en brazos y te llevó el mismo

-Gracias amor, sos tan dulce – Le dijo a chica a su marido dandole un pequeño besito en la mejilla

-De nada hermosa, es que empezó a hacer frio y no quería que te enfermes

EL RESTO DEL VIAJE PASO SIN CONTRATIEMPOS, HINATA SE SENTIA BIEN, ALGUNOS MAREOS, VOMITOS Y DEMAS, Y NARUTO SIEMPRE LA ACOMPAÑABA Y ESTABA CON ELLA AL IGUAL QUE KUSHINA Y MINATO.

El viaje había durado, como era de esperarse, cerca de tres meses. Después de todo el buque no iba "rapido" contrariamente iba muy lento. Además el país de la luna era el mas alejado de donde ellos se encontraban asi que el viaje duraría aproximadamente ese tiempo.

-Señores pasajeros estamos a punto de llegar a puerto; el país de la Luna ya esta cerca – Se escucho por un alto parlante

-Parece que casi llegamos – Dijo Naruto abrasando a su mujer cuyo abultado vientre de casi 4 meses y medio se hacía notar

-Si, al fin podremos pisar tierra firme – Dijo la peliazul acariciando su vientre sobre la mano de su esposo

-Al fin volveremos a verte hija – Dijeron Minato y Kushina

EL BARCO TOCO TIERRA Y LUEGO DE UN RATO PUDIERON BAJAR TODOS

-Bueno pasajeros y pasajeras aquí termina nuestro viaje, recuerden que el buque zarpa al pais de las olas en diez días; esperemos que esten conformes con el viaje – Dijo el capitan

Así todos tomaron sus caminos. Naruto, Hinata, Kushina y Minato entraron a la villa buscando a Hikaru que era el nuevo gobernante. En ese momento Hinata vio que unos chicos molestaban a un niño pequeño

-Oigan chicos, dejenlo tranquilo – Dijo Hinata parándose delante del niñito y atajando con su mano el puño del otro chico que iba directo a la pequeña carita

-Oiga señora, no se meta en esto, ademas, ¿quién es usted? – Preguntó el chico mayor a Hinata viendo sus ropas y la banda de Konoha

-Mi nombre es Hinata, kunoichi de la alde a oculta entre las hojas – Dijo la chica presentandose

-Bueno, "señorita" esto no le incumbe así que si nos permite – Dijo el chico tratando de zafarse de ella pasando por un costado de ella velozmente pero Hinata, mucho mas veloz que él en un segundo agarró fuertemente el brazó del chico y lo volvió a su lugar, dejando sorprendidos a todos los presentes

-Te dije que no lo molestes mas – Dijo Hinata seria – No voy a permitir que le hagas daño

-Alejate de esos niños – Gritó una joven de ojos azules como el cielo y cabellos rubios que llegaban hasta su cintura – De ellos me encargo yo! No necesito que nadie se meta

-Pero si yo solo quería proteger a este chico – Dijo Hinata defendiendose de la muchacha que le lanzaba un ataque que ella hábilmente evitó

-Pero.. ¿Quién te crees que eres? – Le preguntó la rubia

-Repito, mi nombre es Hinata y yo solo quería salvar a este niño – Dijo la peliazul mirando a la rubia que se desapareció de donde estaba y al poco rato estaba detrás de Hinata con un kunai apuntando a su cuello

-Te dije que no te entrometas – Dijo la rubia pero su sorpresa fue al darse cuenta que la chica desaparecía en una cortina de humo y aparecía metros delante de ella

-Kage bushin? De dónde eres?

-Soy una Ninja de Konoha – Dijo Hinata

-¿Konoha? No puede ser – Susurró la rubia

-Hina-Chan acá estas! Me preocupé mucho! No te vuelvas a ir así mi amor, casi me muero cuando no te encontre! Me muero si les pasa algo – Gritó desesperado el rubio llegando donde se encontraban las chicas para ponerse delante de su mujer y acariciarle el vientre

-Mi amor, esta todo bien, no te preocupes! Estamos los dos muy bien – Dijo la chica poniendo su mano sobre la de su marido que ahora miraba en direccion a la rubia

-Y VOS QUIEN TE CREES QUE SOS? COMO SE TE OCURRE ATACAR A UNA MUJER EMBARAZADA! PUDISTE HABERLE HECHO DAÑO AL BEBE – Gritó Naruto ahora a la rubia que lo miraba con los ojos como platos

-¿Papá? – Susurró la chica mirando a Naruto

-¿Pa.. que? – cuestionó Hinata

-¿Naruko? NARUKO! – Gritaron Minato y Kushina llegando donde ellos estaban

-¿Papá? ¿Mamá? – Lagrimas empezaban a asomar de los ojos de la rubia – No puedo creerlo, son ustedes

-¿Mamá? ¿ella es…? – Naruto no tenía expresión en su rostro, ¿esa era Naruko su hermana? ¿la persona que casí lastimaba a su amada era su hermana?

-¿Mamá? Pero que … - Pero entonces Naruko vio el cabello y los ojos de Naruto y después vio a su padre - ¿Él es…? ¿Naruto?

-¿Naruko? – Naruto no salía de su asombro, esa chica, tan parecida a él, era su hermana, su querida hermana, a quien habian ido a buscar. Lo unico que atinó a hacer Naruto fue afirmar con la cabeza y de repente se vio envuelto por los brazos de su hermana.

-HERMANITO! Que gusto que es conocerte! Pense que al igual que papa y mama estabas muerto! Me alegra tanto poder conocerte – Dijo la rubia aun abrasada de su hermano que correspondia a su abrazo

Naruto por su lado no salia de su asombro, estaba FELIZ, si, eso era, estaba feliz, al fin estaba su familia unida. ¿Qué mas podia pedir? NADA

-Eso no explica mucho que ella este acá tambien – dijo la rubia señalando a Hinata

-Naruko, ella es la esposa de tu hermano – Dijo Kushina poniendose al lado de Hinata y abrasandola por los hombros – Además, pronto nos va a dar un netito o nietita y a vos un sobrinito o sobrinita

-¿Esposa? – Dijo la rubia mirando la respuesta afirmativa de Hinata - ¿Estas embarazada? – Otra vez la respuesta fue afirmativa – Hay! Cuanto lo siento! GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN! No quise lastimarte, en realidad no lo hice, pero igual, perdon! No me di cuenta que estabas esperando un bebe, sino nunca te hubiese atacado!

-Tranquila Naruko-Chan, esta todo bien, no nos hiciste nada – dijo la peliazul acariciando su vientre y mirando a su cuñada que estaba avergonzada a un lado de Naruto

-Sabe hermanita, que si le hubieses hecho algo a mi mujer o a mi hijo, te habría matado – Dijo Naruto tronandose los dedos

-No te conviene hacerlo enojar hija, tu hermano enojado puede matar sólo a todo un escuadron de anbus, mas si es por su esposa o hijo – Explicó Minato

-Veo que sos fuerte hermanito, eso me gusta – Dijo Naruko – Va a ser mejor que los lleve con Hikaru-sama

-Si! Vayamos a ver al mocoso! – Gritó Naruto agarrando la mano de Hinata

-Naruto! ¿Cómo lo vas a llamar así? Ten mas respeto! – Le regañó su hermana

-Pero si es amigo mio!

Llegaron donde Hikaru y entraron a la gran oficina

-Hikaru-sama, vengo ante usted para notificarle que mis padres y mi hermano estan vivos y han venido a buscarme, quisiera que los conozca – Presentó amablemente Naruko

-Hazlos pasar Namikaze-san

-Hola mocoso, ¿Te acordás de mi? – Entró casi gritando Naruto

-Mas respeto ante mi! – Gritó Hikaru

-¿Ya no te acordas de mi? Que poca memoria, ¿No te suena el nombre Naruto? De Konoha?

-Naruto? Pero claro! Mira si has crecido! Mi padre se alegrará de verte! No has venido mas a visitarnos! Si, eres tu, el mismo pelo rubio y los mismo ojos alegres – Hikaru le hablo a Naruto acercandose a él para abrasarlo – Ha pasado mucho tiempo!

-Claro que si, muchisimo tiempo! Vos tambien has crecido, ya no sos el mismo nene tonto de ese entonces – Contestó riendose Naruto haciendo que Hikaru se ría

-Vos tampoco sos el mismo tonto de antes! – Dijo ahora Hikaru sacando una risa de lo presentes, pero entonces vio a cierta chica – Wow pero que belleza, dime, hermosa ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Buenos dias Hikaru-san, mi nombre es…

-Ella es Hinata Namikaze, MI ESPOSA y está embarazada esperando un hijo MIO! – Gritó un celoso Naruto colocandose delante de Hinata

-Vaya Naruto, nada tonto para elegir, ¿eh? – Dijo Hikaru – Un gusto señora Namikaze y felicitaciones a ambos por el bebe

-Gracias Hikaru-san – Dijo cortésmente Hinata

-Gracias mocoso – Contestó Naruto

-Bueno, él es Naruto, mi hermano y ellos son Minato y Kushina, mi papa y mi mama – Presentó Naruko

-Valla, al final si encontraste a tu familia Naruto, y bien por ti Naruko – Dijo Hikaru – Al fin estan todos juntos

-Si, así es – Dijo cortésmente Minato – Además, queremos volver todos juntos a Konoha 

-Es una lastima perder una kunoichi como ella pero si ella es feliz asi

-Si, muchisimas gracias Hikaru-san – Contestó Naruko – Será mejor que descansen, el viaje ha de ser largo, mejor los llevo a mi casa

-De acuerdo, pero esta noche cenan con nosotros, mi padre estará encantado de verte Naruto

-Bueno, nos vemos a la noche – Dijeron todos

ESA MISMA NOCHE, ANTES DE IR A CENAR ESTABAN NARUTO Y HINATA EN LA HABITACION

-Pero no puede ser! Si hace unas semanas me entraba – Decía la peliazul tratando en vano de bajarse la remera que quedaba trabada por su vientre – Veo que tendré que comprarme ropa nueva por vos bebe

-Creo que te ves hermosa asi mi amor – Dijo Naruto abrasandola por la espalda y poniendo sus maños sobre el vientre de Hinata

-Mira que hermosa familia que somos - Dijo la chica viendose en el gran espejo que estaba frende a ellos aun en la posición que estaban

-Claro que si, somos y siempre seremos una familia hermosa – Dijo Naruto hundiendo su cara en el cuello de su esposa

-De todos modos me veo horrenda con la panza esta, parezco una vaca gorda – Dijo la chica de ojos perlados

-Pero claro que no, si esa hermosa panzita te queda hermosa – Dijo el rubio – Además que en esa panza esta nuestro hijo mi amor

-Claro que si – Dijo melancolica – Nuestro hijo

-Pero que lindos se ven – Dijo una voz femenina desde el umbral de la puerta

-Na-Chan nos retrasamos, perdon – Dijo avergonzada Hinata – Es que no me entran las remeras

-No te preocupes Hina-Chan – Dijo la chica entrando con unos paños en la mano – Me lo imagine y por eso viene

-Enserio? ¿Cómo nos podes ayudar hermanita? – Dijo ahora el rubio

-Simple.. Estuve hablando con mamá y coincidimos que por la barriga era difícil que te entre toda tu ropa – Dijo la rubia tendiendole una remera – Te traje esto

-Gracias Na-Chan – Dijo la chica mirando el regalo de su cuñada – Me ayudas Naruto-Kun

-Claro amor – Dijo el rubio accediendo a ayudarla a sacarse la apretada remera que tenia

-Wow, pero si te queda fabulosa – Terminó Naruko viendo la prenda puesta en su cuñada

-Gracias hermana, Hina-Chan ya estaba preocupada que no le entraba la ropa – Dijo riendose el rubio

YA CAMBIADOS FUERON AL SALON PARA CENAR

-Pero mira que hermosura es esto – Dijo una emocionada Hinata mirando las paredes bellamente decoradas con colores radiantes y alegres

-Es que nuestro decorador tiene muy buen gusto – Dijo Michiru – Pero quiénes son todos ellos?

-Padre él es Naruto, te acuerdas? – Contestó Hikaru a su padre

-Naruto? Pero claro que si! Tu nos salvaste! – Gritó emocionado Michiru

-Hola! Como andas tanto tiempo? Pero mira si estas igual! – Gritó Naruto emocionado mientras corría a abrazarlo

-Así que ellos son tu familia Naruko? Un placer conocerlos. Yo soy Michiru el antiguo rey del país de la Luna y padre de Hikaru – Dijo el mencionado a los presentes – Que bueno que al fin tu también hayas encontrado tu familia Naruto!

-Muchas gracias por cuidar tanto tiempo de nuestra preciosa hija, Yo soy la mamá, Kushina – Dijo la pelirroja

-Ha sido un placer, es una kunoichi estupenda

-Yo soy el papá, Minato y bueno, él es el hermano – Dijo mirando a Michiru y luego a Naruto

-Y no olvidemos al miembro mas reciente – Dijo Naruko mirando a Hinata

-Pero que bella jóven, aunque medio gordita – Dijo Michiru mirando a Hinata – Quien sos vos preciosa?

-Soy Hinata Namikaze… - Pero nuevamente Naruto irrumpió en su presentación

-Ella es mi mujer y no esta gorda! – Casi gritó Naruto – Está E.M.B.A.R.A.Z.A.D.A!

-Bueno Naruto, felicidades querida y disculpa lo que acabo de decir – Dijo Michiru mirando a Hinata con dulzura – Pero tampoco era necesario que me deletrees

-Bueno, bueno, la desesperación del momento – Dijo Naruto riéndose

-Bueno, que tal si nos dejamos de charlas y comemos? – Propuso Hikaru a lo que todos encantados asistieron

La comida pasó normal sin contratiempos. Al terminar de cenar decidieron que era buen momento para descansar por el viaje

EN LA SALA

-Mi amor, querés salir a caminar un rato? Vayamos a recorrer un poco – Propuso Naruto a su mujer – Aunque si estas cansada o no tenes ganas, esta bien

-No, claro que me encantaría ir Naruto-Kun, hace mucho que no paseamos solos – Contestó la mujer mientras salía abrasada a su marido

-Es hermoso este lugar – Dijo distraídamente el rubio – Lástima que solo nos quedemos una semana

-Si amor, es poco tiempo pero yo quiero tener a nuestro hijo en Konoha – Dijo la chica mirando a su Ninja rubio

-Si ya lo se.. yo también quiero tenerlo ahí – Contestó – Pero mirá! Cuando nazca el bebé podemos tomarnos unas vacaciones acá, los tres juntos, no te parece?

-Me encanta esa idea Naruto-Kun – Dijo la chica abrasandose más fuerte al rubio

-Sabes que te amo, no? – Confesó el rubio

-Si, vos tambien sabes que te amo, no? – Confesó a modo de respuesta la peliazul entrelazando ambas manos abrasando el cuello del rubio

-Mm.. si, creo que se que me amas – Dijo riendose el rubio abrasandola por la cintura para besarla

-Si.. te..a..amo – Dijo la chica entre besos

-Querés que volvamos? Está empezando a refrescar y no quiero que te enfermes – Dijo el chico cuando terminaron el beso pero sin soltarle la cintura

-Claro, volvamos

Al llegar a la casa decidieron ir a la habitación a dormir placidamente

**HASTA ACÁ LOS DEJO HOY! JAJA **

**NO ME MATEN POR HABER TARDADO TANTO, PERO SE PONE BUEEEEEENO!**

**GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS! ALGUNOS SON INSPIRADORES! JAJA **

**SAYONARA!**

**FLOR LOVEANIME**


	9. Chapter 9

**DESPUES DE TAAANTO TIEMPO ESTOY SUBIENDO NUEVAMENTE! ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO**

**GRACIAS A LOS QUE SIGUEN LA HISTORIA Y A LOS QUE HAN DEJADO SUS REVIEWS! **

**Dejenme aclarar que hice un pequeño cambio.. resubi varios capítulos porque hice modificaciones pero muy leves.. generalmente de faltas de ortografía o de pequeñas oraciones.. Por otro lado, se van a encontrar con que ahora la hermana de Naruto se llama Naruko. Surgio por el simple hecho de que Alex me empezó a parecer un nombre poco parecido a los de la mayoría de los personajes.. asi que gomen si se produce cofusion.. pero ahora Alex se pasa a llamar Naruko.. Si releen el capitulo 8 van a ver que el nombre es Naruko.. Ya lo edite y resubi al cap 8 q es donde aparece ella.. **

**Disculpeen la molestiaa! Jajajaja **

**AHORA SI, SIN MAS…. VAMOS CON EL CAPITULO DE HOY**

_**Mi familia**_

_Capitulo 9_

_By Flor Loveanime_

Al día siguiente el sol brillaba y los pajaritos cantaban alegres. Cerca de las 9am nuestros ninjas ya comenzaron a levantarse, exceptuando claro a cierto rubio que ni sintió cuando su mujer se levantó de la cama, se vistió y salió de la habitación.

-Disculpa… Disculpa – Dijo la chica peliazul a uno de los mayordomos que se encontraba en una de las salas – Podria decirme ¿dónde está la cocina?

-Claro que si señorita – Dijo éste – Vaya por aquella puerta y doble a la derecha, se va a encontrar con un arco grande, esa es la cocina

Muchisimas gracias – Contestó ella haciendo una reverencia

En la cocina

-Hola a todas – Dijo Hinata haciendo una reverencia al entrar a la cocina

-Señorita, buenos días – Dijeron todas las cocineras amablemente – ¿Se le ofrece alguna cosa?

-No, yo solo queria ver si las podía ayudar a preparar el desayuno – Dijo ella timidamente ante las miradas sorprendidas de todas las mujeres. Ellas eran todas mujeres de entre 50 y 60 años exceptuando algunas de menor edad y solo dos chicas de la edad de Hinata

-No podemos permitir eso señorita, usted es la invitada – Contestó formalmente una de ellas

-Por favor, es que estoy acostumbrada a hacerle el desayuno a mi marido todos los dias y me encanta cocinar y somos tantos los que vinimos que no quiero que seamos una carga – Se defendió la chica de ojos perlados con timidez

-Señorita es usted muy amable pero no es molestia para nosotros – Dijo una de las cocineras

-Aunque si tanto le gusta cocinar y es por tan buen motivo no veo porque no nos pueda ayudar haciendo el desayuno de su marido – Intervino otra de las cocineras de mayor edad.

-Arigato! – Gritó efusivamente la chica mientras se ponía una de los delantales que le daban

Al rato se ve entrar a la cocina a una mujer de unos 40 años de cabellos rojizos.

-Hola a todas! ¿Me dejan ayudarlas a cocinar? Además de que estuve mucho tiempo internada y no le pude cocinar nada a mi marido y me gustaría mucho… - Pero quedó plasmada al reconocer de lejos una muchacha con un delantal que traslucía un vientre abultado por un avanzado embarazo – Hina-Chan ¿Qué haces aca?

-¿Kushina-san? Las estoy ayudando y le quiero hacer el desayuno a Naruto-Kun – Contestó la chica soltando la olla para acercarse a su suegra

-AAaaaaaaah! Que nuera mas linda que tengo! – Gritó efusiva abrasando a Hinata

-Señora ¿usted también quiere ayudar? – Cuestionó una de las cocineras

-Claro que si dattabane! – Gritó y se puso a cocinar con ellas

Un rato después estaban los invitados y el rey con su padre sentados en la gran mesa

-Papá, sabes ¿dónde se metieron mamá y Hina-Chan? – Preguntó el rubio menor a su padre

-No hijo, no tengo idea – Contestó – Esta mañana cuando me levanté tu madre estaba acostada pero al rato cuando fui a la habitación ya no estaba

-Señores, la comida está servida – Dijeron las cocineras llevando el plato de Hikaru y Michiru

-¿Y nosotros? – Preguntaron Naruto y Minato al ver que solo les daban cominda al rey y a su padre

-Acá esta su comida – Dijeron Hinata y Kushina saliendo de la cocina con dos bandejas muy grandes

-Hina-Chan – Dijo el rubio reaccionando que era su mujer la que tenía semejante bandeja – Dejame ayudarte no puedes cargar esto vos sola – Dijo ahora levantandose para agarrar la bandeja de manos de Hinata

-Gracias Naruto-Kun! – Dijo ella cuando el agarraba la bandeja

-Gracias a vos mi amor por la comida – Contestó el rubio besando los labios de su mujer en señal de agradecimiento

Se sentaron ellos y Kushina le llevó sus platos a Minato que también le agradeció ante la mirada contenta de Naruko.

Pasaron toda la comida en paz, comieron, rieron y disfrutaron de la maravillosa comida que se les ofrecía.

Mas tarde decidieron sentarse a conversar para arreglar los detalles de la vuelta a Konoha

-Hija ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo tarden aproximadamente en hacer la vuelta a Konoha? – Cuestionó Kushina a Naruko

-Si ma, cerca de medio mes menos que para venir porque toman otra ruta que acorta caminos

-Ah buenisimo entonces porque tanto Naruto como Hinata y nosotros queremos que nazca nuestro nietito o nietita en Konoha – Dijo Minato

-Me parece perfecto entonces – Dijo Naruko – ¿De cuanto estas Hina? – Preguntó a su cuñada

-De casi 5 meses – Contestó la peliazul que estaba sentada en uno de los sillones abrasada a Naruto

-Bueno, entonces tenemos menos de 3 meses de viaje asi que para estar tranquilos la semana entrante salimos para Konoha – Dijo Naruko

-Perfecto entonces – Dijo Naruto que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación – En una semana salimos

Mas tarde se reunieron todos con el rey para comunicarles lo decidido y mas tarde Naruto y Hinata fueron a hacer las compras por pedido especial de ellos

Al llegar al mercado todas las miradas fueron dirigidas a ellos y unos pequeños se acercaron a Hinata

-Señorita usted es la que nos ayudo a mis hermanos y a mi de esos chicos que nos querian sacar nuestras cosas – Dijo el pequeño mirandola a los ojos

-Que lindo de su parte que se acuerden – Dijo ella agachándose para darles un beso a cada niño haciendo que se sonrojen – Recuerden que siempre va a haber alguien que los va a ayudar, esten donde esten

-Arigato – Dijeron los niños a ella – Señor, su novia es muy linda y buena – Dijeron a Naruto que también los miraba

-Lo se chicos! Ella es la mujer mas buena y hermosa del mundo – Dijo el rubio haciendo sonrojar a Hinata – Nosotros vamos a tener un bebe asi que cuando nazca les prometo que vamos a venir para que lo conozcan ¿quieren? –Terminó el rubio tocando el vientre de su mujer que ya estaba a su altura

-SIIIIII – Gritaron los niños mientras se despedían y salían corriendo

-Señorita ¿qué se le ofrece? – Le dijo una anciana que estaba atendiendo un puesto de frutas donde Hinata estaba mirando

-Buenas tardes, queria un kilo de estos tomates – Le dijo educadamente la chica

-Por supuesto linda – Dijo mirando ahora a Naruto – ¿Estan juntos?

-Si – Dijo Hinata al instante – Es mi marido

-Oh, de acuerdo – Dijo con una sonrisa la anciana – Aquí tiene su kilo de tomates, ¿algo mas?

Mientras Hinata pedía lo que quería otra anciana que atendía en el mismo puesto miraba las insignias que traía la ropa de ambos jóvenes

-Disculpe jovencito – Le habló al rubio la otra señora – Me he dado cuenta de que no son de por aquí, ¿de donde son? Además su cara me suena

-Somos de Konoha, una aldea del país del Fuego – contestó el rubio

-Ah, ¿de vacaciones? – Dijo ahora a Hinata

-no, en verdad vinimos a buscar a mi hermana y nos volvemos antes que Hina-Chan de a luz – Contestó el rubio tocando el vientre abultado de Hinata

-Ah cielo! Mira esa pancita – Dijo alegre una de las ancianas - ¿De cuanto linda?

-Casi cinco meses – Dijo una alegre Hinata – Asi que como tarde el buque en llegar tenemos que salir la semana próxima

-Claro… es entendible – Dijo la anciana – ¿No oyeron del festival que se realiza esta noche?

-¿Festival? – Dijo sorprendida Hinata – No sabiamos nada

-Pues Vayan! – Dijo la anciana – Es un festival muy hermoso en la plaza central de la aldea

-Estaría genial que vayamos – Dijo el rubio mirando a su mujer

-Si, vayamos – Dijo ella emocionada

Terminaron de hacer las compras y volvieron al hospedaje.

Esa noche todos se prepararon y salieron rumbo a la parte central del parque donde se llevaría a cabo el festival

-Na-Chan ¿todos los años se realiza el festival? –Preguntó Hinata a su cuñada - ¿A qué se debe?

-No Hina-Chan, se realiza cada cuatro años, por eso no me acordaba que este año tocaba – Dijo riéndose y rascándose la nuca como Naruto acostumbra a hacer – Estuve tanto de misiones estos días que no me acorde jajaja – Siguió – se realiza en conmemoración de los héroes que ayudaron a levantar el país luego de las guerras

-Wow.. es sorprendente – Dijo Hinata entrando al festival – Además es muy alegre el ambiente

-Si.. es un lugar hermoso – Dijo Naruto apareciendo al lado de su mujer agarrándole la mano

Pasaron la noche entre canciones, luces, risas de niños, carreras de adolescentes, y mucha diversión pero ya se había hecho muy entrada la noche y era hora de volver asi que cuando volvieron al hospedaje se durmieron de inmediato.

Pasó el tiempo de estadía y ya salía el buque hacia Konoha. Se hizo al fin la hora de irse, las despedidas de todos, los saludos, los obsequios, los llantos de los niños. Subieron al buque en el que coincidían con las mujeres que los habían acompañado a la ida. Comenzaron una nueva conversación con ellas mientras el buque zarpaba. La noche llegó pronto y la cena servida en el gran comedor les hizo caer en cuenta de que ya habían comenzado el viaje.

-Naruto-Kun espero que la vuelta sea mas calmada – Dijo Hinata a su marido del que iba abrasada

-Lo mismo espero Hina-Chan, no me gusta verte sufrir – Contestó el rubio a su mujer

-Pero tu sabes que no me importa sufrir si es por nuestro hijo – Dijo ella cariñosamente

-Siempre tan hermosa vos mi amor – Le dijo suavemente el rubio a su esposa besándola en los labios

-Vos siempre tan comprensivo – Contestó ella – Sabes que te amo, ¿no?

-Claro que lo se.. ¿y vos? – Preguntó él - ¿sabes que te amo?

-Claro que si – Ella lo volvió a besar – Me amas tanto como yo te amo a vos

Los chicos estuvieron un buen rato abrasados como habían pasado las noches de la ida, bajo la luna hermosa que iluminaba sus rostros. Cuando se miraban sabían que se amaban, era algo fuerte, algo que les decía que estaban con la persona indicada.

Y así, debajo de la luna resplandeciente comenzó el viaje, la vuelta a casa, ahora con su hermana, su mama y su papa, su esposa y su futuro hijo.

¿Qué mas podía pedir Naruto? Tenía todo lo que quería, su familia nuevamente unida.

**No piensen mal! No terminoo jajajaj**

**Se que el final ese quedó medio corto como para terminar pero noo… queda la vuelta a Konoha, saber si es nene o nena, que agranden la familia.. ver que paso con HAnabi y Konohamaru… Ver que pasará con Sasuke y Sakura… NONONO, NO SE DESALIENTEN.. aun queda muuuuchoo jajajaja**

**Prometoo yaaaa ponerme a hacer el siguiente capitulo.. perdón la demoraa es que con la facultad y que me accidente se complico. Pero prometo actualizar todos mis fics en esta semana.. como para terminar el año con ustedes contentos **

**Sayonaraa**

**Flor Loveanime**


	10. Chapter 10

**Holaaa! Prometí que iba a empezar a subir mas seguido para dejarlos contentitos.. asi que aca me tienen.. Voy a tratar de terminarlos mas rápido los capítulos porque se me esta alargando mas de lo pensado y se hace tedioso, para uds y para mi asi que voy a ponerle dedicación para escribirlos rápido! Jajajaja**

**Gracias por la espera.. **

**Ni Naruto ni los personajes me pertenecen.. si lo hicieran, las cosas serian distintas jajajaaj**

_**Mi familia**_

_Capitulo 10_

_By Flor Loveanime_

El viaje ya había empezado, cerca de dos meses ya habían transcurrido y quedaban cerca de dos semanas para arribar a destino. El vientre de Hinata era ya muy notorio. A sus casi 7 meses de embarazo todo había sido muy tranquilo, no muchos mareos (los normales debido al viaje), algunos antojos si, pero nada que el buen Naruto Namikaze no pueda remediar.

-Hina-Chan – Llamó Kushina

-Si Kushina-san? – La chica miró a su suegra que estaba parada frente a ella

-¿Qué querés que sea? – Pregunto la mujer a su nuera sentándose en una silla a su lado

-La verdad que no se bien – Contesto ella – Creo que quiero una niña pero a su vez quiero un niño para que Naruto-Kun le enseñe a luchar y sea un orgullo para todos como su padre

-Es muy hermoso lo que decis linda – Le dijo su suegra

-¿Vos que queres que sea? – Preguntó Hinata

-La verdad que no me importaría – Dijo tranquila Kushina – Solo espero por todos los cielos que no tenga la personalidad de mi hijo

-Pero, ¿por qué no?

-Por ti – Dijo Kushina y al ver que su nuera no entendía, prosiguió – Porque te va a volver loca Hina-Chan, yo no lo pude vivir con Naruto, pero si con Naruko y no te lo recomiento

Ambas mujeres comenzaron a reir ante el comentario de Kushina. Al poco rato siguieron platicando del tema, charla a la que se sumó Naruko y mas tarde Naruto y Minato.

El viaje terminó como era de esperarse en dos semanas más. Sin contratiempos llegaron al puerto más cercano a Konoha a las dos semanas justas. El viaje de vuelta a Konoha también fue sin contratiempos y a dos días de viaje al fin se apareció frente a ellos la gran entrada de la villa. Traspasaron la entrada y los recibieron los dos ninjas de seguridad.

-Buenos días – Dijo uno de los hombres – Naruto

-Hola chicos – Saludo el ninja rubio – Hemos vuelto y vengo con mi mujer, mi hermana y mis padres – Dijo feliz

-Ustedes son Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki – Dijo sorprendido uno de los ninjas

-Pero como es posible, se supone que ustedes murieron – Dijo el otro ninja

-Es una larga historia que seguro que se dará a conocer en los próximos días – Contestó Minato – Pero es un gusto volver a estar en casa

-Bienvenidos a casa – Saludó uno de los ninjas de seguidad a Minato y Kushina que entraban junto a Naruto, Naruko y Hinata.

Entraron a la villa y pronto como lo hicieron fueron a la torre de la Hokage. Al llegar Tsunade los recibió con un gran abraso a Kushina, Naruko y Hinata hasta que vio el vientre de esta última

-Hinata-san veo que no perdieron el tiempo – Dijo la Hokage mirandolos

-Tsunade-sama – Contestó una roja Hinata – Nosotros.. bueno

-Me alegra mucho ver que planean agrandar la familia – Dijo la Hokage viendo a la pareja – Me imagino que estarás feliz Naruto

-Siiii estoy super feliz – dijo el rubio – Estoy super feliz Obaa-Chan

-Me alegra mucho – Pero Tsunade no pudo terminar de hablar porque se encontró con la intromisión de Sakura y Sasuke en su oficina

-Hokage-sama nos dijo Shizune… - Pero la pelirosa no pudo terminar de hablar porque se quedó sorprendida de las personas presentes en el despacho de su maestra

-Hola Sakura-Chan, Sasuke-Teme – Saludo el rubio a sus amigos

-Naruto? Hinata? – Miró a los presentes la chica de cabellos rosados – Yondaime?

-Hola querida, ustedes son amigos de mi nene y mi nuera? – Preguntó Kushina mirando a los recién llegados

-S..si – Contestó la chica – Soy Sakura Haruno, un gusto

-Yo soy Sasuke Uchiha, un placer conocerlos - Dijo cordialmente el Uchiha

-Uchiha? Wow es inesperado ver que sean amigos, con el carácter de mi hijo es raro que lo aguante Uchiha-san – Dijo riendo Minato – Un gusto, nosotros somos los padres de Naruto, Minato y ella es mi esposa Kushina y la hermana de Naruto, Naruko

-El placer es nuestro – Dijo el Uchiha a la vez que Sakura

-Hinata-chaaaaan! – Gritó la pelirosa al ver el abultado vientre de su amiga – Estas embarazada! De cuanto tiempo? Quieres que te chequee?

-Si Sakura-Chan – contestó la chica – De 7 meses y si, me encantaría que me hagas un chequeo

-Lo siento – Se disculpó Sasuke – Mi novia esta hace poco de residente en el hospital y está encantada de hacer las revisiones de los embarazos

-Ah ustedes son pareja? – Preguntó Naruko mirando el gesto afirmativo de ambos – Que lindos que se ven! – Gritó mirándolos con corazones en los ojos

-Gra..gracias – Dijo roja Sakura – Vamos al hospital para el chequeo Hina-Chan, Naruto nos acompañas? Sasuke-Kun?

-Claro que vamos – dijo el rubio y el Uchiha a la vez para luego irse al hospital con las dos chicas no sin antes despedirse de los presentes en la oficina

-Tsunade-sama – La llamó Minato – Es un alivio y una felicidad inmensa el volver a estar en la villa

-Claro que si – Les dijo – Es una felicidad ver lo contento que esta Naruto con suu llegada

-si, estamos muy felices de poder estar con el y con Naruko de nuevo

-Lo se, claro que si – Les dijo con una sonrisa Tsunade – Deben estar cansados, quieren ir al hospital por un chequeo y luego a descansar? – Propuso la Hokage para luego acompañarlos – Por cierto, déjame darte una buena noticia Minato, Jiraya-sama esta volviendo de un largo viaje y decidió pasar una temporada en la villa

-Jiraya? – Preguntó sorprendido Minato

-Si, creo que saben que fue maestro de Naruto – Siguió la Hokage al ver el gesto afirmativo de ambos – Bueno, pero no sabe que ustedes están vivos

**En en hospital**

-Hinata-chan, el bebe y vos están en perfectas condiciones – Le dijo Sakura a Hinata mientras Naruto y Sasuke hablaban fuera de la sala

-Así que papa, eh? – Le dijo con una media sonrisa el Uchiha a su amigo

-Así es, papa – Le contestó – Faltan solo dos meses y hay momentos en los que no me lo creo

-Pues créelo, porque en dos meses tu vida va a cambiar, para bien, claro

-Si, lo se, estoy muy emocionado – Le dijo el rubio para luego ver a ambas chicas salir del consultorio – Todo en orden?

-Claro que si, Hina-chan y el bebe están muy sanos y fuertes – Contestó la pelirosa muy feliz mientras era abrasada por Sasuke

-Hinata-sama? – Preguntó un confuso Neji llegando hasta donde estaban los jóvenes – Si, es usted

-Neji nii-san – Lo llamo – Que lindo volver a verte – Lo abrasó

-Noto que no perdieron el tiempo – Dijo con una media sonrisa mirando el abultado vientre de su prima

-Claro que no! Somos jóvenes y muy sanos - Dijo Naruto entre risas

-No..no digas eso Naruto-kun – Lo reprendió la pelinegra

-Era broma, era broma – Se rio Naruto abrasandola por los hombros

-Me alegra ver que ha vuelto bien de salud y tan alegre como se la ve – Le dijo su primo cordialmente

-Estoy feliz de estar nuevamente en casa –Le respondió la chica

Neji siguió paso a su destino y los 4 amigos salieron del hospital a buscar a Tsunade y los padres de Naruto

-Naruto – Le gritó su hermana desde la puerta del Hospital – Vamos para casa

-Claro Naru-chan – Le contestó Hinata – Ya vamos, esperen un momento

Los dos de despidieron de Sasuke y Sakura y fueron junto a Naruko, Kushina y Minato hacia la mansión Namikaze. Al llegar allí se encontraron con que todo estaba igual que cuando se habían ido, pero era notorio que alguien había pasado a limpiar.

Sobre la mesa de la cocina encontraron una nota que decía: "Estoy feliz de saber que volverán pronto a habitar la mansión, Kaede"

-Kaede-san – Susurró Kushina – Pense que no estaría con vida ya

-Quien es ella? – Preguntó Naruto a su madre

-Ella es la señora que venía a ayudarme siempre con los quehaceres de la casa – Respondió con una sonrisa

-Estoy feliz de que aún este con vida – Dijo con una sonrisa Minato –Hay que decirle que venga cuando quiera a comer y conversar con nosotros

-Claro que si, lo estoy esperando – Le dijo Kushina – Por ahora vamos a descansar del viaje tan ajetreado y mañana podemos compartir todo lo que hicimos este tiempo – Dijo ahora mirando el reloj al ver la hora tan tarde que era

-Oka-san nosotros no sabíamos cual era su cuarto y usamos el primero del segundo piso – Le dijo Naruto – Si es el suyo vamos a otro

-No hijo, no te preocupes por eso, nuestro cuarto es cualquiera en donde estemos los dos – dijo tomando la mano de Minato

-De acuerdo, vamos a dormir entonces – Interrumpió Naruko

La noche pasó volando. Los habitantes de la mansión Namikaze se levantaron temprano por la mañana para desayunar y así Naruto y Hinata partir a la mansión Hyuuga, mientras que Minato, Kushina y Naruko iban a registrarse en la aldea

-Oto-san – Lo llamó Hinata desde la puerta – Ya volvimos

-Hinata – La vio Hiashi con los ojos abiertos como platos al verla igual que su madre con su gran vientre producto del embarazo – Sos tan igual a tu madre, sobretodo con esa panza

-Lo se oto-san – Le respondió siendo abrasada por el frío Hiashi

-que bueno que hayan vuelto – Le dijo – Estas embarazada, de cuanto tiempo? Voy a ser abuelo – Dijo con una sonrisa

-Así es oto-san estoy de 7 meses asi que en dos meses mas vas a ser abuelo

-Que buena noticia! Pero bueno, pasen y conversamos tomando un te

Los tres entraron a la mansión donde se encontraron con Hanabi que abrasó a su hermana y felicitó a los futuros padres, además de alegrarse por que iba a ser tía. Hiashi y Naruto hablaron de los padres de éste último y se pusieron al día con los detalles del viaje

Mientras, Minato, Kushina y Naruko caminaban por las calles de Konoha alegres por haber vuelto

**BUENOOO! TENED AQUÍ EL CAPITULO 10! JAJAJA AUN YO NO LO PUEDO CREER, PERO YA SE ACERCA EL FINAL, RECIEN ME DOY CUENTA QUE HACE CASI UN AÑO QUE NO ACTUALIZO.. GOMEEEN! PERO DE VERDAD QUE TUVE MIL Y UNA COSAS QUE HACER.**

**MIL GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS DE TODAS MIS HISTORIAS, ENSERIO QUE ESO ME ANIMA A SEGUIR. DEBO CONFESAR QUE YA NO TENGO MUCHA INSPIRACION EN LO QUE VA DEL FIC, YA NO TENGO TANTAS IDEAS COMO ANTES T.T PERO POR ESO MISMO ESTOY TRATANDO DE DARLE UNA VUELTA PARA QUE LLEGUE EL FINAL, YA ESTA CERCA EEH!**

**NO SE SI YA EL CAPITULO QUE VIENE O EL SIGUIENTE PERO YA SE ACERCA EL FINAL, PUEDE QUE EL CAPITULO 11 SEA EL FINAL Y EL 12 EL EPILOGO, PUEDE SERRR EH! JAJAJAAJ**

**ENCIMA ME ANDA MAL LA LETRA P EN EL TECLADO DE LA NOTEBOOK ASI QUE TENGO QUE REVISAR MUCHO LO QUE ESCRIBO PORQUE EN MUCHAS OCASIONES ME FALTA LA P! JAJAJAJ**

**AHORA SII, SAYONARA!**

**FLOR LOVEANIME **


	11. Chapter 11

**HOLA QUE TUUL? HOY AL FIN EL CAPITULO FINAAAAL!**

**PERO NO DESESPEREEIS, QUE HOY PLANEO HACER ESTE ULTIMO CAPITULO Y EL EPILOGO, ASI QUE LO TENDRÁN MU PRONTO**

**TENGO ALGUNOS FINALES PENDIENTES ASI QUE VOY A TERMINAR O AVANZAR BASTANTE ESTOS DIAS CON LAS HISTORIAS, ESTA LA SEGUIMOS PERO VOY A HACER UNA CONTI DE DULCE DE TOMATE QUE ME PARECE QUE LES VA A ENCANTAAAR, ASI QUE TERMINO ESTE Y EMPIEZO CON ESE, VA A SEER UNA ESPECIE DE TWO-SHOT, ASI QUE EL QUE QUIERA LEERLO PASE POR EL FIC ORIGINAL CUANDO LO PUBLIQUE **

**SIN MAS, LOS DEJO CON EL ULTIMO CAPITULO.. ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO, DEJEN REVIWES.**

**Mi Familia**

_Capitulo 11_

_By Flor loveanime_

El día era hermoso, Minato y Kushina paseaban alegres por las calles de Konoha tomados de la mano mientras eran observados por la totalidad de los habitantes, algunos sorprendidos, otros alegres y otros sin entender el porque del revuelo.

-Yon…yondaime-sama? – Lo llamó una de las señoras de un puesto de comidas – Es..usted

-Así es, soy yo, sucede algo? – Le preguntó un tanto sorprendido por ser llamado

-Estan vivos – Susurró una de las mujeres de otro puesto

-Así es – Mencionó Kushina – Pronto van a enterarse de todo lo que sucedió

La villa estaba alegre en su plenitud, los pájaros cantaban alegres mientras que las personas paseaban sonriendo y conversando alegre

En la mansión Hyuuga, tanto Hiashi como Hanabi, Hinata, Neji y Nauto charlaban muy amenamente

-Así que al fin tus padres están vivos devuelta en la villa – Habló Hiashi

-Si, estoy sumamente feliz – Respondió Naruto sonriendo alegre mientras sostenía suavemente la mano de su amada Hinata

-Estamos felices por muchas cosas – Dijo Hinata acariciando su vientre con la mano libre – Al fin nuestra familia esta completa y estamos esperando la llegada de nuestro bebe

-Así es, todo esta bien para nosotros ahora – Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa – Cuando Hina de a luz vamos a hacer la boda que nos merecemos con todos nuestros seres queridos

-Claro que si – Habló una voz grave desde la entrada del gran salón

-Minato – Lo llamó Hiashi parándose de su asiento – Que bueno verte bien, a ti también Kushina

-Es bueno verlos a todos – Dijo con una media sonrisa Minato mientras apretaba fuertemente las manos de Hiashi que lo miraba con aprecio

-Dejenme presentarlos – Dijo Naruto llamando a sus padres y su hermana – Ellos son mis padres y mi hermana, Minato, Kushina y Naruko – Dijo para luego dirigirse a su nueva familia – Ellos son Hanabi, hermana de Hina y Neji, su primo

-Un gusto, Minato-san, Kushina-san, Naruko-san – Habló cordialmente Neji

-No uses tantos formalismos Neji, somos familia ahora – Le habló Naruko – Es un gusto para nosotros conocerlos

Las presentaciones no terminaron ahí al verse interrumpidos por la mayoría de sus amigos que llegaron a la sala de la mansión Hyuuga

-Chicos, que hacen aquí? – Preguntó Hinata acercándose a todos

-No podíamos creer lo que se mencionaba por la villa asi que vinimos a confirmarlo – Habló Kiba – Estas hermosa Hina! Mira esa pansita! – Exclamó el perruno abrasando a su amiga – No sabes cuando me alegra verte tan bien y tan linda! Pronto voy a ser tio

-El es Kiba – Habló Naruto a sus padres y hermana – Uno de los mejores amigos de Hina compañero de equipo

La tarde paso entre presentaciones, saludos y abrazos para ambos futuros padres y para todos los presentes en la mansión, la noche llegó y mientras se preparaba un banquete para todos, los jóvenes charlaban en el living mientras que los mayores charlaban en el escritorio de Hiashi tomando un poco de Wiski (sinceramente, ni idea como se escribe ajajaj)

En el living todos charlaban muy amenamente

-Entonces, déjenme recordarlos a todos – Habló Naruko – Sakura y Sasuke son novios – Dijo señalando a ambos chicos que estaban sentados juntos y abrasados en el sofá – Bien, ustedes Neji y Tenten, se van a casar en unos meses – Dijo ahora señalando a los mencionados que asintieron con la cabeza – Bueno, bien, mi memoria es buena, vieron? – Dijo riéndose junto a los demás

-Estas viendo a quien le podes echar el ojo? – Preguntó entre risas Naruto mirando sonrojarse a su hermana

-Tonto – Le dijo ella riéndose – Sigamos entonces – Continuó la chica – Entonces, Ino y Sai – Dijo mencionando a amos que asintieron

-Estamos juntos desde hace dos meses – Le dijo la mencionada a Naruko

-Bien! – Dijo la rubia – Parece que finalmente están todos felices – Siguió – Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru? Ustedes?

-Kiba y Shino no se – Habló Shikamaru – Yo estoy saliendo con Temari, pero ella vive en la aldea de la arena

-Nosotros si estamos solos – Dijeron al unísono Shino y Kiba

-De acuerdo, van bien entonces, muchas parejitas – Dijo con corazones en los ojos Naruko - Que lindo cuanto amor

-Sos una enamorada empedernida – Dijeron entre risas

Mientras tanto, en el escritorio de Hiashi, el dueño de casa le contaba a los dos nuevos llegados todo lo acontecido en los últimos años en la villa, desde las guerras, la traición de Sasuke, su vuelta, todo.

-Así que ese rumbo tomó Sasuke-san – Mencionó Kushina – Me alegra que haya vuelto sea feliz, se lo merece por haber sufrido tanto con la perdida de su familia

-Así es, sufrió mucho durante toda su infancia – Dijo Hiashi

La noche terminó con todos los invitados comidos y contentos. Todos volvieron a sus hogares a descansar ya que el dia siguiente pintaba con ser pesado. La siguiente mañana se hizo presente. En la mansión Namikaze la pareja mas joven dormía plácidamente, Hinata descansando plácidamente sobre el pecho de Naruto que la abrasaba posesivamente.

-Mmm. Buen dia – Le dijo Naruto despertando mientras su esposa abría lentamente los ojos y recibía un beso muy dulce en los labios

-Buen dia – Le respondió Hinata re acomodándose en los brazos de su marido teniendo cuidado de no apretar mucho su vientre

-Como te sentís? – Le preguntó Naruto al verla un poco incómoda

-Bien, estoy un poco incómoda, ya esta muy grande la panza y no me puedo mover tanto – Le contestó con una sonrisa

-Ya entiendo, pero ya falta poco para que nazca – Le dijo con una sonrisa – Falta poco para que lo conozcamos

-Así es, falta poquito para que lo tengamos con nosotros – Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa mientras abrasada a su marido

La mañana pasó y pronto se encontraron todos reunidos con la Hokage que pronto saldría a hablar a todos los ciudadanos las nueva noticias referidas a los recién llegados

-Buenos días a todos – Gritó la Hokage a todos los presentes – Estos días son de extrema alegría para la villa – Siguió – Finalmente, luego de largos años han vuelto a nosotros unas personas que pensábamos todos nosotros, que estaban muertas

Los ojos de los presentes se abrieron de pronto al ver las tres personas que aparecían frente a ellos

-Han pasado muchos años desde que estuvimos frente a tantas personas – Habló finalmente Minato para que luego todos los presentes salten entre gritos y vitoreos para los tres recién llegados

-Luego de tanto tiempo, nuestro conocido Naruto junto a su esposa Hinata fueron a buscarlos y hoy están aquí con nosotros – Dijo en un tono fuerte la Hokage presentando a los mencionados al gran palco mientras se escuchaban los gritos de alegría de todos los presentes

La gran presentación no duró mas de dos horas. La familia unida pronto se despidió de todos y se reunió junto a todas las personas de la villa que estaban esperando para volver a estar junto a su querido yondaime y la familia de éste.

Los dos meses que faltaban para llegar a los nueve meses del embarazo de Hinata pasaron volando. En la gran mansión Namikaze la morena ayudaba a su suegra a lavar unos platos

-Pero Hina, no tendrías que estar haciendo nada, pronto vas a estar en posición para dar a luz, no te esfuerces – Le dijo Kushina

-Pero si estoy bi… - Hinata no alcanzó a terminar la frase porque un fuerte dolor en el vientre la hizo callar

-Hina estas bien? – Preguntó Kushina que escuchó el gritito casi imperceptible que salió de la boca de la chica

-Cre..creo que ya viene – Susurró Hinata al ver como se había formado un pequeño charco debajo de ella

Ambas mujeres salieron de inmediato al hospital mientras de Hinata era llevada por Kushina, un clon de esta ultima corría hacia el despacho de la Hokage para avisarle tanto a ella como a su marido e hijo que estaban trabajando con ella.

-Minato, Naruto – Gritó en clon – Hinata esta en el hospital

Naruto enmudeció y palideció al mismo tiempo al escuchar a su madre (clon)

-Naruto rápido – Le habló su padre que lo zarandeaba para que reaccione – Tu mujer esta por dar a luz despabila

Tan rápido como el rubio menor reaccionó desapareció tan rápido como sus piernas le dejaban y pronto llegó al hospital donde estaba Sasuke parado esperando noticias

-Dobe, al fin llegas – Le habló cuando el rubio estuvo a su lado – Ve rápido, Hinata esta por tener a tu bebe – Le dijio ahora señalándole una doble puerta

Naruto no esperó mas y corrió hacia donde su amigo-rival le decía pero fue detenido por una enfermera

-Lo siento señor, pero no puede pasar – Le dijo la mujer deteniéndolo

-Pero es mi mujer y mi hijo los que están ahí – Le gritó a la enfermera – Quiero estar con ellos, Hina me necesita a su lado

-Señor – Miró la planilla – Namikaze?

-Así es, Naruto Namikaze – Dijo Naruto – Quiero entrar

-De acuerdo, pero póngase esto – Dijo la enfermera dándole un delantal de los del hospital para luego dejarlo pasar

Cuando Naruto entró a la sala de partos vio a su mujer toda sudada y adolorida y cuando sus ojos se unieron la vio sonreir. No esperó ni dos segundos que ya estaba junto a ella tomándola de la mano mientras le besaba la frente

-Mi amor viniste – Le dijo en un leve susurro Hinata para luego volver a pujar

-No podía perderme por nada del mundo el nacimiento de mi bebe – Le dijo Naruto viendo como su mujer pujaba

-Maldicion – Exclamó Hinata con dolor cosa que extraño a Naruto que jamás la creyó capaz de maldecir – Duele como la mierda, maldita sea Naruto

-Tranquila Hina – Le dijo Naruto acariciando su rostro – Ya falta poco

-Pero duele maldición – Gimió con dolor Hinata – No voy a dejar que me toques un pelo nunca mas Naruto, maldito seas

-Hi..hina – Exclamó sin creerse que su tierna Hinata hablara así

-Puja un poco mas – Le pidió la doctora que miraba divertida la cara del rubio ante lo dicho por su mujer – Ya casi – Le dijo – Bien, ya esta casi afuera

Hinata pujo un poco mas con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban después del terriblemente largo trabajo de parto. Finalmente el llanto de un bebe se oyó en la sala

-Aquí esta – Dijo la enfermera mirando a ambos padres – Es un hermoso niño

-Nuestro bebe – Susurró Naruto viendo al pequeño bebe que tenía la enfermera en brazos – Lo hiciste muy bien amor, te amo – Le dijo ahora a Hinata que estaba cansada y un poco adolorida

-Mi amor, lo siento por lo que te dije – Le susurró Hinata a Naruto – Vas a poder tocarme siempre que quieras

-Hi..hina – Le susurró el rubio – Hay mas gente – Dijo bastante sonrojado haciendo que todas las enfermeras y doctoras se rían del comportamiento de Naruto

-Felicitaciones a ambos – Les dijo la doctora trayendo el pequeño bebe rubio ya limpio dándoselo a sus padres

-Arigatou – Susurraron ambos mirando embobados a su bebe

-Es hermoso – Dijo Naruto besando a su mujer – Gracias Hina, te amo

-Yo te amo a ti, mi amor – Le respondió ella con una gran sonrisa

Los meses pasaron luego del nacimiento de su bebé, exactamente seis meses. Una hermosa chica de cabellos rosados jugaba con su sobrino de seis meses mientras que la madre del bebe se cambiaba con ayuda de su suegra, su nuera y sus amigas.

-Espero que mi bebe sea igual de tranquilo que Hiro – Le dijo la pelirosa a Hinata mientras acariciaba su abultado vientre de cuatro meses

-Claro que si Sakura – Le respondió – Tanto Sasuke como tu so tranquilos

-Claro – Respondió con una sonrisa aún jugando con el pequeño rubio

-Yo agradezco que mi nietito no sea tan inquieto como Naruko y Naruto – Dijo entre risas Kushina para luego volver la atención a su nuera – Estas verdaderamente hermosa Hina

La nombrada se sonrojo ante el comentario de su suegra. Ese día, finalmente, luego de seis meses Naruto y Hinata se casarían. Una boda como Kami manda, en una hermosa iglesia y con una hermosa fiesta esperando a todos los invitados.

Mientras tanto Naruto terminaba de arreglar los últimos detalles de su corbata acompañado de su padrino y mejor amigo-rival, Sasuke.

-Dime Teme, que tal me veo? – Preguntó el novio

-Yo solo espero que Hinata no se arrepienta en cuanto te vea – Le respondió riéndose

-Temeeeee! – Lo regañó

-Te ves bien Dobe – Le dijo el moreno – Que tal es ser padre Naruto?

-A que viene la pregunta? Digo, tan repentinamente

-Es que bueno, ya sabes que Sakura y yo vamos a ser padres, y bueno, como vos lo tenes a Hiro.. – Decía un nervioso Sasuke

-Es lo mas hermoso que te puede pasar en la vida – Respondió Naruto mirando a los ojos a Sasuke – Es la experiencia mas sorprendente y atemorizante que podría llegar a experimentar

-Ya veo – Dijo con una sonrisa Sasuke – Esto tan ansioso por que nazca y nos falta mas de la mitad – Siguió un sonriente Sasuke

-se lo que se siente, sobre todo cuando los antojos no te dejan dormir algunas noches – Le contó Naruto recordando el ultimo mes de embarazo de Hinata

La charla se cortó de pronto al ver entrar a Minato junto a Jiraya a la habitación

-Listo mocoso? – Le preguntó el mayor

-Claro que si Ero-sennin – Le contestó recibiendo el abraso de ambos mayores

La iglesia estaba repleta de gente, amigos, familiares, todos colmaban la iglesia que estaba bellamente decorada con flores de varios colores. La ceremonia comenzó al poco tiempo, el novio junto a su padre y padrino se pararon en el altar mientras que todos esperaban ansiosos la llegada de la novia.

En los primeros asientos se veía una radiante Kushina con un vestido verde que la hacía ver hermosa. Sobre ella estaba ya dormido el pequeño Hiro, hijo de los anfitriones del casamiento.

Las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron dejando pasar a la madrina y las damas de honor. Sakura entró primero con un vestido lila muy lindo, ceñido a su cuerpo dejando ver su vientre abultado haciendo sonreir a Sasuke que estaba en el altar junto a Naruto. Seguida a ella entraron las demás damas de honor, Hanabi, Tenten, Ino y Temari.

El piano comenzó a sonar con la típica melodía de bodas y al fin la novia se dejó ver. Venía acompañada de un elegante Hiashi. Tomada del brazo de su padre se vio entrar a la peliazul vistiendo un vestido blanco con encastres de pequeños diamantes que la hacían brillar. Tenía el cabello medio recogido agarrado con unos pocos clips sosteniendo el velo que caía hasta mitad de su cuerpo. El vestido que tenía una cola no demasiado larga pero si que se arrastraba por el suelo, se ceñía a su cuerpo dándole una caída hermosa.

Naruto cuando la vio entrar se quedó helado. De verdad que él se iba a casar con esa mujer tan hermosa? Sabía perfectamente que Hinata era bellísima, pero con ese vestido, Kami que era perfecta. Cuando llegaron al altar Hiashi le tendió la mano de su hija a Naruto que la tomó con suma delicadeza para acercarse ambos al cura.

La misa pasó tranquila y al fin llegado en momento mas esperado

-Naruto Namikaze, acepta por esposa a Hinata Hyuuga? Para amarla y respetarla tanto en la salud como en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe – El cura habló

-Acepto – Dijo Naruto y deslizó el anillo sobre el dedo de su mujer

-Hinata Hyuuga, acepta por esposo a Naruto Namikaze? Para amarlo y respetarlo tanto en la salud como en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte los separe – El cura habló

-Acepto – Dijo Hinata y deslizó el anillo en el dedo de Naruto

-Bueno, por el poder que me concede la iglesia, los declaro marido y mujer – Comenzó el cura – Puede besar a la novia

La iglesia saltó el aplausos y silbidos cuando los labios de Naruto se unieron a los de Hinata. Todos los invitados los felicitaron cuando ambos salieron de la iglesia para tomarse fotos fuera de ésta.

La fiesta fue maravillosa para todos, comieron y disfrutaron hasta muy entrada la noche. El pequeño Hiro volvió temprano a casa de sus padres junto a sus abuelos para que los recién casados pudieran tener su noche de bodas como correspondía.

En uno de los hoteles mas hermosos de Konoha la recién unida pareja de esposos se entregaba a su amor. Ambos quedaron recostados abrasados al otro mientras se miraban a los ojos

-Te amo mi amor – Le dijo en un susurro Naruto

-Yo te amo a vos – Le contestó Hinata uniendo sus labios

-Sabes que siempre vamos a estar juntos, no? – Le dijo el rubio

-Claro que si, ahora mas que nunca, nuestra familia esta unida y agrandándose

-Por supuesto, finalmente tengo una familia, la familia que siempre soñé – Le dijo abrasandola muy fuerte mientras le daba pequeños besos en el rostro y el cuello – Mi familia

**Fin**

**BUEEEENO! FINALLY! JAJAJAJ EL FINAAL GENTE! EL FINAL DE ESTA HERMOSA HISTORIA, SEPAN DISCULPAR TODA LA ESPERA QUE LES HE HECHO PASAR POR TANTO TIEMPO, GOMENEE!**

**HE LLEGADO AL FINAL DE ESTE HERMOSO FIC.. ME GUSTO BASTANTE COMO QUEDO EL FINAL, USTEDES SON LOS QUE CRITICARÁN ESO PERO A MI GUSTO, QUEDO MELOSO Y HERMOSO JAJAJAJJAJAJ**

**AHORA SI, A SEGUIR COON EL EPILOGO Y EL RESTO DE LAS HISTORIAS!**

**LOS QUIERO LECTORES DE MIS FICS! SEAN FELICES JJJAJAJA (SI ES LEYENDO MIS FICS MEJOR) **

**SAYONARAA**

**Flor loveanime**


	12. Epilogo

**HOLAAAAAAAAA**

**EL EPILOGOOOO**

**SIN MAS LOS DEJO PARA QUE LO LEAN, ESPERO LES GUSTE EL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA**

**Mi Familia**

_Epilogo_

_By Flor loveanime_

Eran las 5pm y cuatro niños jugaban contentos en el gran parque siendo observados por los padres de ellos que estaban sentados en el verde césped. Los niños, uno de seis años junto a su hermanita de cuatro, ambos rubios de ojos perlados, Hiro y Hinamori Namikaze, jugaban con los mellizos Uchiha, un niño y una niña de cinco años, ambos peliazulados y de ojos color jade, Sanosuke y Mira Uchiha. Los padres, Hinata y Naruto Namikaze y Sakura y Sasuke Uchiha.

-Hina mira que lindos se ven jugando todos juntos – Le habló Sakura a la peliazul mientras ambas eran abrasadas por sus respectivos maridos

-Claro que si – Le contestó ella con una gran sonrisa – Se ven muy bien jugando así

-Es mas, creo que Hiro y Mira harían una pareja hermosa cuando sean grandes – Dijo sonriendo la pelirosa

-JAMAS – Gritaton ambos padres siguiendo Sasuke – Nunca voy a dejar que la bebe de papá sea ultrajada por el dijo del dobe

-Pero amor – Lo trato de tranquilizar Sakura – Mira que lindos se ven juntos – Dijo mirando a ambos niños que corrían tomados de la mano escapando de sus hermanos mientras ambos estaban un poco sonrojados

-No, no y no, son muy chicos para saber que van a estar juntos de grandes

-Sasuke-kun yo estaba enamorada de ti desde niña – Le dijo con una media sonrisa la pelirosa mientras veía como el peliazul se sonrojaba y la hacia callar con un beso.

La tarde pasó entre besos de los padres y juegos de los niños. Los niños pronto cayeron irremediablemente dormidos mientras caminaban hasta sus respectivos hogares. Sasuke llevaba a sus dos hijos en brazos totalmente dormidos mientras que Naruto llevaba a la pequeña hinamori en brazos totalmente dormida y a caballito estaba Hiro aún despierto.

Al llegar a sus hogares los niños fueron depositados en sus respectivas camas mientras sus padres iban a tener una noche bastante movida.

Los años siguieron pasando, con algunos altibajos pero siempre manteniendo la familia unida.

Era 24 de diciembre, fecha en la que toda la familia permanece unida a toda costa. Las familas Namikaze y Uchiha pasaban desde hacía años esa fecha juntos

-Hiro, estas seguro que no hay nadie, no? – Le preguntó Mira Uchiha de 18 años a su novio de 19

-Segurisimo Mira – Le contestó – Salieron a hacer las compras para esta noche – Sin más se besaron. Hacía ya un año que ambos jóvenes habían empezado a salir en secreto que fue descubierto tres meses atrás al ser atrapados por sus hermanos besándose al despedirse de un "dia de entrenamiento"

Siguieron besándose hasta que sintieron la llave en la puerta y ésta ser abierta por las madres de ambos.

-Hiro, Mira – Los llamaron sus madres

-Mama que sucede? – Le preguntó un sonrojado Hiro llegando con Mira desde la cocina

-Les recomiendo que se arreglen un poco porque tu padre viene en un rato Mira – Les avisaron sabiendo como era de celoso Sasuke con su pequeña hija

-Gracias ma – Le agradeció Mira abrasando a Salura – Papa nos mata si nos ve – Dijo entre risas

Al poco rato llegaron tomados de la mano Hinamori Namikaze que con sus 17 años estaba saliendo desde hacía ya cinco meses con el mellizo Uchiha de 18 años, Sanosuke

-Hinamori, que lindo que te queda el cabello recogido así – Le dijo alegremente su suegra Sakura viendo las dos coletas que tenía hechas la chica

-Gra..gracias Sakura-san – Le agradeció

-aaaaaw pero que linda nuera que tengo – Gritó Sakura abrasando a una sonrojada Hinamori

-Mamaaaa! – La llamó Sanosuke – La avergüenzas – Le dijo atrapando en sus musculosos brazos a su novia

-Quien hubiese dicho que nuestros pequeños se mezclarían de esta forma- Le dijo a Hinata la pelirosa viendo a las dos parejitas formadas por los hijos de ambas

-La verdad, y muy a pesar de Naruto-kun y Sasuke – Dijo la peliazul riendo con su consuegra

-Hablaban de nosotros? – Llegaron los dos adultos con tres niños mas, dos hijos de Hinata y Naruto y uno de Sakura y Sasuke.

-Amor – Lo llamó Sakura – Claro que no – Le dijo con una sonrisa dándole un beso

-Mejor así – Dijeron ambos hombres entre risas

Pronto llegaron los padres de Naruto y la familia de Hinata. La mesa llena de comida y rodeada de afectos.

Las campanas sonaron a las cero horas para que todos brindaran por la navidad que golpeaba sus puertas. Las copas chocaban unas con otras mientras que todos los invitados se deseaban con alegría una feliz navidad. Los regalos estaban esparcidos por todos lados debajo del gran árbol.

-Mira – La llamó Hiro con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas

-Dime Hiro-kun – Le contestó su novia acercándose al chico que le tendia las manos para que las tomara

-Te amo Mira – Le dijo el chico casi en un susurro que solo fue escuchado por ellos

-Yo.. yo también te amo hiro – Le contestó Mira aceptando el beso que Hiro le regalaba

-Quiero que te cases conmigo – Le digo de pronto mostrándole un anillo con un pequeño diamante – Tan vez somos muy jóvenes aun pero cuando estemos listos quiero que nos casemos

-Hi…Hiro – Susurró Mira viendo el anillo en las manos de su novio – Yo.. yo… claro que acepto.. si

-De.. de verdad? – Le preguntó el chico sin creérselo

-Si, de verdad – Le dijo – Quiero casarme contigo

-Te amoo – Le gritó Hiro abrasandola y besándola

-Que linda pareja que hacen – Le dijo Hinata a Sakura que estaban junto a sus respectivos maridos y sus hijos presenciando la escena

-Si, son hermosos – Le dijo Sakura mientras que sostenía a un Sasuke furioso que quería separar a ese Namikaze roba mujeres que quería arrebatarle a su pequeña niña

La noche terminó hermosa. Fue una navidad alegre junto a todos sus seres queridos, junto a su gran familia.

-Hina – La llamó Naruto que estaba recostado en su cama mientras que Hinata terminaba de colocarse en pijama para acostarse junto a su esposo

-Que sucede Naruto-kun? – Le preguntó

-Te amo Hina – Le dijo besándola

-Yo también te amo – Le contestó ella – Te amo mucho

-Gracias Hina – Le agradeció Naruto – Gracias por darme esta hermosa familia, gracias por darme cuatro hijos maravillosos, gracias

-Gracias por eso mismo amor – Le contestó Hinata abrasando a Naruto por debajo de las sabanas – Esta familia la construimos juntos

-Si, amor te amo – Le dijo Naruto – Nuestros hijos y vos son lo mas hermoso que hice en la vida, son lo mejor que me pasó

-Sos hermoso mi amor – Le dijo Hinata besándolo – Nosotros somos tu familia y nunca te vamos a dejar

-Lo se Hina y por eso te amo tanto – Le contestó Naruto – Gracias por ser mi familia

**BUEEENO HE AQUÍ EL FINAL **

**NO QUEDO MUY LARGO EL EPILOGO PERO ESTA CUUUUURSI, A QUE SI? JAJAJAJ ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, ESTE ES EL FINAL FINALIZADO DEL FIC JAJAAJ**

**PASEN POR MIS OTROS FICS QUE ESPERAN SER LEIDOS**

**SAYOO**

**Flor loveanime **


End file.
